Snapshots
by captainsheepy
Summary: 100 One-shots focusing on the characters of Kuroko no Basuke and how they feel about Kuroko and how Kuroko feels about them. One-shots range from friendship to romance with a variety of genres in between. Updates every Sunday.
1. Beauty - Kise

Hello, this is my first fanfiction on this site and I hope you all like it. I'm doing 100 one-shots about Kuroko because I love him and I think he deserves everything he could ever want.

\- Kise

Kuroko knew Kise was beautiful, that's why he was a model, but sometimes Kuroko wondered if the blond small forward really enjoyed it. Kise always seemed so happy and carefree but there were times when he didn't think people were watching that his bright smile fell off his face. Kuroko didn't know what to do, this wasn't his business and he didn't want to seem rude for butting into to Kise's life but he also didn't want his precious teammate to be so upset. Looking across the basketball court he saw Kise playing happily with Aomine, and for the moment Kuroko decided to forget his earlier thoughts because Kise seemed fine.

It was the weekend and Kuroko had taken the Yamamoto line down to Shinjuku because he wanted to get some new books to add to his growing collection. Kuroko didn't come to Shinjuku often, it wasn't like it was far away from Tokyo, but Kuroko would normally practice basketball or study. While he was lost in thought he bumped into someone.

"Hey are you alri-" A familiar voice trailed off. Kuroko looked up and was met with bright golden eyes.

"Ah Kise-kun…" Kuroko said after a brief moment. "Good afternoon, but what are you doing here I thought you had a shoot today?"

Kise looked a bit shocked but shook it off, he gave a slight smile. "What are you talking about Kurokocchi? I do have a photo shoot today, well I mean it is my break but I only have-" Kise looked down at his designer watch, "About five minutes left." Kise looked a bit disappointed that he couldn't talk for longer. It was then that Kuroko looked around and he saw all the crew members and equipment set up around the closed off streets.

"I guess I must have been lost in my thoughts, I did not notice." Kuroko said with a blank face, but he was upset that he didn't not notice, he should probably start to pay attention, what if he caused a disturbance he did not want to get in the way of Kise's work.

Kise must of seen the look on his face, which was a surprise because he was such he kept his face blank, he really needs to work on that or Akashi-kun would get mad at him, "Ah Kurokocchi your not a bother and your face is as blank as usual I just know you." At this Kise then winked at him, Kuroko instantly felt annoyed.

"Please don't do that again Kise-kun" Kuroko had his face blanker then usual and a glint in his eyes.

"Hidoi!" Kise cried while grabbing Kuroko's arm. Kuroko looked away. "But you know Kurokocchi, I'm really glad that your here even if you did not mean to see me, it really makes me happy." Kise's voice was a lot softer and his hold on Kuroko tightened. Kuroko looked back up at Kise and frowned when he saw the dullness that did not belong in his eyes. Kuroko sighed and reached up to ruffle Kise's hair, it felt smooth and silky, well he expected that much Kise had always brought a vast amount of hair products with him when Teiko went on training camps. "Kise-kun shouldn't make a face like that, it doesn't suit him." Kuroko said softly. Kise's eyes widened and smiled so brightly Kuroko briefly wondered if it hurt.

"Is Kurokocchi worried about me? I feel so happy!" Kise exclaimed and Kuroko allowed him to squeeze him once more before he jabbed him in the stomach. Kise grunted and let him go. "Mou- Kurokocchi that hurt, you could have just asked me to let you go." Kuroko glared at Kise and he laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah right I don't think I could let Kurokocchi go at that point." Kise gave Kuroko a quick two fingered salute and turned to run back to all the cameras and equipment, "Sorry we couldn't talk longer but I have work to do."

Kuroko stayed for a bit longer watching the the multitudes of emotions that played across Kise's face and Kuroko was once again reminded of how beautiful Kise was.

So that was the first chapter. Next up is Love - Murasakibara. Please be sure to read it.

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	2. Love - Murasakibara

Love - Murasakibara

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kuro-chin do you have any snacks." Murasakibara asked down at the panting boy on the floor. Kuroko looked up at the giant, he wiped the sweat off his face and got up, not without a bit of difficulty.

"I do happen to have some today Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said lightly while he went to his bag to retrieve the snacks. Murasakibara's eyes lit up and he followed the blue haired passing specialist. Kuroko grabbed a bag of barbecue chips from his bag, he was going to eat them when he studied later but he figured the large Center would enjoy them more then him, besides he also had another bag of chips, but he wasn't going to tell Murasakibara that, he would surely eat them even if he wasn't hungry.

"Ah thank you, Kuro-chin is so nice, he gives me chips." Murasakibara said with a flowing kind of voice. He popped open the bag of chips and the smell of artificial barbecue filled the air, Murasakibara's mouth watered. He grabbed a few chips and shoved them in his mouth. Then he looked like he remembered something. He placed the bag of chips under his arm, and ruffled Kuroko's hair affectionately. "This is why I love Kuro-chin."

"Please don't say those kinds of things so easily Murasakibara-kun, you should save those words for someone who you really cherish." Kuroko said while pushing Murasakibara's hand off his head.

"Nani, nani Kuro-chin? But you say these kinds of words about basketball all the time," Murasakibara asked confused. "It's actually kinda annoying." He added offhandedly.

Kuroko sighed. Then he gave a slight smile. "That's different Murasakibara-kun and you know it. Besides I know you love basketball too." Kuroko said. Murasakibara-glared down at him his arm crushing the bag of chips.

"Eh, I broke my chips, how mean Kuro-chin you made me break them." Murasakibara whined. Sighing again, he walked back over to his bag and grabbed the other bag of chips he had and handed them over.

"I'm sorry Murasakibara-kun, I don't like to fight with my friends." Kuroko bowed. Murasakibara's eyes widened, then a hand flew up to his face and he turned around, quickly opening the new bag of chips and starting to eat them. "Murasaki-" Kuroko was cut off when a chip was shoved in his mouth, he looked up to see Murasakibara with a heavy blush on his face.

"Kuro-chin doesn't play fair."

Here is the second chapter sorry it took so long, but I was on vacation anyways next is Momoi with Dream, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be back with the next one soon.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	3. Dream - Momoi

Dream - Momoi

* * *

"Momoi-chan I love you." Kuroko whispered while cupping Momoi's quickly reddening cheek as he moved in closer to her parted lips.

"I love you too Tetsu-ku-"

 _Beep beep beep beep_

Momoi's eyes flew wide open and was not met with stunning cornflower blue eyes. She sighed and put her arm over her face. Moaning she rolled over till she was almost off the bed.

 _Beep beep beep be—_

Quickly she grabbed for her alarm clock that was on her bed and shut it off. Momoi almost felt like crying. She was so close to kissing her precious Tetsu-kun.

"Satsuki-chan, Daiki-kun is here to walk you to school!" Her mother yelled up from the downstairs kitchen. Oh that was nice Dai-chan is early today. It only took her a second to quickly sit up and grab her clock. The glowing numbers showed that it was 7:30 instead of 7:00. Momoi must have slept through her alarm. She bitterly thought not long enough. Rushing to get up she grabbed her school uniform and threw that on, she didn't even have enough time to take a shower. She flew to her closet and grabbed her school uniform, she tripped a bit while getting the skirt on and she may or may not have hit some stuff off her drawer while trying to get her arms in the sleeves of her shirt as fast as she could. Turning to her pink bed she grabbed her very comfortable mint green hoodie and shoved her arms through the sleeves zipping it up over her large chest, hopping to hide it even if only the smallest bit. Momoi then turned to her dresser mirror and took time to apply her foundation and mascara. It was only after she was done putting on her makeup did she notice how much of a mess her hair was.

"Oh crap, theres no way I'm gonna fix this in time…" Momoi mumbled to herself as she rushed to the shared hallway bathroom. Grabbing a blue hair tie from the counter she took a handful of her hair and tied it into a quick odango bun. Some hair was left out that framed her face, pushing a strand behind her ear, she nodded once and gave herself a thumbs up in the mirror.

She made her way downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast off the table and kissed her father's cheek who was reading the paper. "Oh Satsuki-chan, your up." Her father said while putting his paper down. Momoi gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Otou-san," She then turned to her childhood friend who was eating everything at the table. "Come on Dai-chan we have to go." Aomine looked up from his plate of tamagoyaki and sausages.

"Satsuki your the one who's running late." Aomine exclaimed pissed off. Momoi didn't listen to him and went to the front room to grab her shoes. Aomine sighed and dumped the rest of the food in his mouth, his cheeks expanding reminding Momoi of a squirrel. She laughed softly to herself as Aomine said goodbye to her parents.

"Whats with the new do, Satsuki trying to impress me?" Aomine said with a cocky smile on his face. Momoi punched him in the gut and ignored him when he cried out in pain. He got what was coming to him.

* * *

When they got to school many of Momoi's friends gave her compliments on her new hairstyle, it was nice but she didn't really feel like telling them that it was because she didn't have time to shower this morning.

The day went by very slowly and Momoi found herself doodling in the margins of her notebooks while Aomine slept in the desk besides her. The teacher droned on and Momoi absently took notes. In the lull of silence when the teacher was checking his own notes Momoi started to draw little basketballs and puppies in her notebook. The doodles reminding her of a certain blue eyed boy who she loved. She sighed happily and leaned over her desk cheeks stained a light red, even the thought of her precious Tetsu-kun could make her blush.

The bell finally rang after another ten minutes, releasing the students from the boring class. Aomine instant woke up "Alright time for basketball, we have a practice match today!" Momoi's head instantly snapped up to her childhood friend. Aomine was happy about practice? Momoi felt the tears coming but she forced them back this was no time to be crying, Aomine was finally playing basketball again. Not wanting to ruin the moment she quickly packed up her stuff and pushed Aomine out of the classroom.

"Alright Dai-chan thats the way to go, I'm so happy that your going to be at practice today." Grabbing Aomine's arm she made her way down to the gym, the familiar sound of squeaking shoes on hardwood floor filled her ears and she sighed, content.

"Ah Momoi-san it's nice to see you and Aomine-kun here today." Kuroko said from beside her. Momoi smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah isn't it great Tetsu-kun? Dai-chan is going to play today." Momoi almost felt like humming she was so happy. Wait. "Tetsu-kun!" She turned to the side and saw her precious Tetsu-kun standing next to her wearing the white Seirin uniform. He tilted his head the slightest bit.

"Is there something wrong Momoi-san. Oh your hair looks nice by the way." Kuroko said while giving her the smallest of smiles. That's when Momoi fell right back into Aomine's arm blushing muttering about how she was still dreaming.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading yet again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really like writing in Momoi's perspective she is so sweet and cute, ahhh I really love her. Well don't forget to review._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	4. Haunted - Generation of Miracles

"You are no longer any use to us Tetsuya." A voice sneered down at Kuroko's collapsed form on the hard gym floor.

"Your really annoying, why don't you just give up."

"You were never destined to win."

"Your really pathetic why don't you just quit you were never strong enough in the first place."

No no no no! They're wrong, don't listen. Kuroko stared up at the tall figures above him their faces blocked out by the bright artificial lights of the gym.

"Heh," A voice called out. No… Kuroko was filled with dread, he knew that voice. "You know Tetsu." Please don't. "I can't even recall what your passes feel like." Kuroko felt his breath hitch, his heart sped up and he was finding it increasingly hard to breath, tears started to stream down his face uncontrollably. The ground fell out from underneath him and Kuroko fell. There was no more burning bright light, only darkness that surrounded him in it's cool embrace. Voices echoed out pointing out all of Kuroko's flaws and weakness.

Kuroko started to slow down, he thought maybe it was finally over. He looked around he was in a foreign gym, loud cheers could be heard and a final buzzer ringed out signaling the end of a match.

"How could you do this to me Kuroko?" A voice filled with hurt called out to him. Kuroko forced himself not to turn around, he couldn't face him, not now. "It's your fault we loss. It's your fault that I will never play basketball again."

* * *

A loud inhale filled the previously silent room as Kuroko sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He brought his hand to his face wiping away the tears that must have fell when he was asleep.

"Strange…" Kuroko mused to himself with a bitter smile on his face. "I thought I had finally gotten over my dumb insecurities." Kuroko let out a silent laugh, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped him arms around himself. "Just a little bit longer," Kuroko said trying to convince himself. "Just a little bit longer and I will forget."

* * *

 _Ahh it's really short huh? Well these are just drabbles and one-shots but to make up for it I will update soon. I normally have these things written in advance as I work on the other chapters but I only have two more after this, I really need to get writing._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	5. Memories - Ogiwara

"Ah man I can't go to sleep." Kagami groaned while stretching his arms behind his back.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Kuroko asked from behind him.

"Ack! Kuroko don't do that your going to give someone a heart attack one day." Kagami said while gripping his chest. Kuroko hadn't scared him like that in a while. It must be because he was so tired but he couldn't go to sleep. Kuroko frowned. "Ah… Sorry about that Kuroko I'm just really tired," Kagami trailed off. "Heh, why don't you tell me a bedtime story so I can go to sleep." Kagami attempted for a lame joke. Kuroko said nothing "Forget i-"

"Just this once," Kuroko said while plopping down on Kagami's sofa (He was spending the night because they had a study session that day). Kagami stared wide eyed. But took a seat on the armchair across Kuroko anyways. "I will tell you about how I met Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko had already started before Kagami had a chance to reject, not that he would.

* * *

 _"Everyone, please listen we have a new member joining our class today." The daycare teacher called out to the group of small children crowded around circular desks. "His name is Kuroko Tetsuya-kun and he will be staying here with us for the rest of the year." The daycare teacher said kindly. She gestured for the small child to step up and introduce himself._

 _"Eh? Sensei I can't see him." One of the children cried out. The teacher looked down and gasped when she did not see the child whose hand she was just holding._

 _"Kuroko-kun?" She whipped her head around trying to find the child in question. "Kuroko-kun where are you this is not funny where are you?" The teacher said worry taking over her. She had lost one of students on his first day. How could she call herself a teacher now? She would be fired then her boyfriend would leave her because she wasn't making enough money, then her landlord would kick her out and she would have to live on the streets. Just as she was about to run out of the room to call the daycare owner she felt a tug at her long skirt. "Ah!" She backed up eyes wide as the missing child appeared in front of her._

 _"Im sorry sensei but I was here the whole time." The child, Kuroko, stated. Quietly cursing the child in her mind for worrying her, she ran her hand down her skirt getting rid of invisible wrinkles and straighter her back._

 _"Kuroko don't lie that's not a nice thing to do. Now where were you." She stared down at the small boy with tuffs of unruly blue hair sticking all over the place. Kuroko began to fidget. He looked around and his eyes landed on the group of kids who seemed scared that he had appeared out of no where._

 _"I'm sorry sensei." Was all Kuroko could offer because he didn't know how to explain that people couldn't see him all the time. The teacher nodded and walked him to his seat which was located in the back next to the window that showed the very colorful and bright playground outside. Kuroko took a seat and watched the other kids as they began to return to their previous conversations._

 _That day and days past it continued normally, Kuroko was usually forgotten until he said something and scared the others kids for 'appearing out of nowhere'. The daycare teacher often put him in time out because she still didn't understand that he wasn't doing this on purpose, that and she did not want to lose site of the small boy, not that it would help any. The other kids where nice enough and no one was mean to him but Kuroko wished he had a friend of some sort. Someone he could talk to and share jokes with. His grandmother had said that daycare would be the best way to make friends. It wasn't really working out that well but Kuroko thought he would have to wait a bit longer._

 _A month later and Kuroko had yet to make another friend. The daycare decided to take a field trip to Tokyo, the teachers had the kids divide up into two and told them to meet up at the subway station an hour later. The kids took off running taking about arcades, outlet stores, and all the different foods they were going to try. The teachers sighed and tried to keep up with the hyperactive children. It was then that Kuroko had realized that he was alone, no one had noticed him so he didn't get someone to watch over him, and because all the other kids where so loud and running all over the place the teachers had quickly forgotten about him._

 _Kuroko grinned to himself, maybe he could have a really fun adventure and find a talking three headed lion! -or something. Kuroko didn't really know for sure but he did know that in all of the books he read when the main protagonist was left alone all the really cool stuff happened. Kuroko looked around him, there was really tall buildings (a sure sign of a different world, where Kuroko lived was only flat planes of land), a few trees that were fenced off with wrought iron bars, and the biggest road he ever saw filled with more cars then he ever saw in his life. Kuroko nodded to himself, this was most likely a futuristic world, he grabbed a stick next to a tree, there would be many robots and different things he could fight._

 _Kuroko waved the stick around like it was a sword, after a minute of playing with his 'sword' he thought that there wasn't a lot of enemies around here so he decided to move somewhere else. He tapped his stick (sword) on the ground as he wandered around trying to find a good place to keep playing pretend. A women on a bike rushed past him almost hitting him in the shoulder, after that Kuroko thought it would be safer to walk closer to the shops._

 _Kuroko wandered for maybe thirty minutes before he came across an area enclosed in a tall chain link fence. Inside he saw a child who was slightly taller then him dribbling a bright orange ball down the court. Kuroko's eyes sparkled and he dropped his sword and entered the fenced off court._

 _The child who was dribbling the ball ran towards the hoop (which had been lowed to accommodate for his height) jumped up and made the ball hit the white board and fall into the net making a 'swhoosh' sound that Kuroko instantly fell in love with. Kuroko jogged up to the boy who had taken notice of him._

 _"Hey what's up?" The kid questioned running a sweaty hand through his rusty orange locks. Kuroko's eyes widened this kid had noticed him, he grinned_

 _"Can you teach me to do that?" Kuroko asked almost bouncing up and down. This looked so cool and Kuroko really wanted to play too. "Oh!" Kuroko exclaimed remembering something. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." Kuroko held out his hand._

 _The kid with orange hair looked shocked but he quickly smiled and took Kuroko's hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you Kuroko-kun I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, it's great to meet you too! And I would love to teach you basketball the more people playing the better." It was then that Kuroko had made his first friend._

* * *

Kuroko took a deep breath that was probably the most he had spoken in a great while and he felt tired. Kagami looked surprised.

"Wow I didn't know you where so active as a child." Kagami mumbled to himself but Kuroko heard anyway, he gave a light jab to Kagami's stomach.

"I hope you didn't think I was this bland when I was a child Kagami-kun. I am under orders by Akashi-kun to hide my emotions so of course I am not as expressive as I was when I was a child." Kuroko stated. Kagami nodded slowly, then he got up and stretched. While Kagami was trying to crack his back and rid his neck of all the kinks he grinned to himself. Even though he asked for the bedtime story as a joke he learned a little bit more about his shadow so he was happy. It really made him wonder though about the different expressions Kuroko could make, pushing those thoughts aside for now he went to go get a drink because he was parched.

"Ah that was a long story, and I'm pretty tired now let try to get some sleep alright Kuroko." Kagami said from the kitchen while getting a glass of water, but when he returned he found Kuroko fast asleep on his couch. Kagami sighed "What am I going to do with you idiot, your going to catch a cold." He grumbled while fetching a blanket from the hallway closet placing it over Kuroko's shoulders. Even though he was happy to know more about his shadow he was still as troublesome as ever, but that made Kagami feel nice, it was good to know that Kuroko would drop his guard around Kagami and tell him about his past. Taking one last look at Kuroko he turned around and made his way to his room, he was tired and had school tomorrow.

* * *

 _Alright this chapter was kinda long, and you get Ogiwara and Kagami hooray! Ah anyways, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but seeing everyone favorite and follow my story makes me really happy._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	6. Fragile - Midorima

Midorima was slowly sipping a hot cup of coffee as he looked for the remote to his TV. It was time for the daily Oha Asa broadcast and he did not want to miss it. Midorima was already dressed and all he needed to do now was see his horoscope and find his lucky item then he could make his way to school. Finally finding the remote he switched on the TV and sat down on his couch while he watched Oha Asa's mascot, a panda, give a introduction and start listen the rankings of the signs. In first place with the most luck today was Virgo, damn Aomine, next was Capricorn and third was Scorpio. It wasn't looking good he not in the top three. His grip on his coffee cup tightened the drink long forgotten. Maybe he would be fourth or fifth, he wasn't. The cheerful panda kept announcing the ranks of signs but his hadn't came up yet. Then it did… Midorima almost dropped his cup of coffee when he saw his horoscope. This couldn't be, he was in tenth place. The TV in front of him emitting downcast music as it pictured what it appeared to be a crying chick wearing a crab hat. A cheerful voice came from the screen.

 _"Sorry Cancers today is not a good day for you. If you hurry today a problem is sure to occur so be calm and focused. Your lucky color today is purple and your lucky item is eggs. Be careful and watch out okay Cancers?"_ The mascot panda for Oha Asa cheered.

Midorima set down his coffee cup and switched off the TV, pushing up his glasses he walked over to his fridge and grabbed the whole carton of eggs. Holding the carton of eggs he slipped on his shoes at the doorway and exited his home.

All the way to Teiko Middle school Midorima took it painfully slow, he was not going to risk his luck, and he also couldn't break his eggs which he had gotten at a nearby supermarket. When he arrived at school no one spared him a glance they were used to him bringing weird things to school and a carton of eggs was definitely not the worst thing he had brought.

After changing into his school shoes he made his way to the first string gym, they had practice today. Getting dressed in loose basketball shorts and a purple shirt, it was his lucky color after all, he made his way to the gym, eggs still in hand.

"Midorima, your late." Akashi called out to him from the side of the gym. Midorima made his way over to the vice captain of the team.

"I apologize Akashi but Oha Asa said that Cancers should take it slow today and I don't want to ruin my luck, nanodayo." Midorima said while pushing up his glasses. Akashi glared at him.

"I don't mind you bringing weird things to the gym because it doesn't effect your play but if you are late because of your horoscopes then you might be demoted to the second string." Akashi said while crossing his arms over his chest eyeing the carton of eggs in Midorima's hand.

"This will not become a problem Akashi." Midorima said while walking to the bleachers that were set up so he could set his eggs down while he practiced. When he was sure his eggs were safe from harm he left the bleachers to go to the free throw line where a big bin of basketballs were being held. Grabbing an orange ball he spun it in his hand before bouncing it on the ground once. He would only shoot if he was 100 percent certain it would go in, after bouncing it a few more times he caught to ball and brought it above his head, assuming his normal stance to shot a three-pointer. Midorima only felt confident when the ball left his hands so he turned to the bin of basketballs to grab another one, he heard the familiar 'swish' of the net and smirked to himself.

"Ah, Midorima-kun is as accurate as ever." A toneless voice said from behind him. Midorima tensed and almost dropped his ball, he turned around scowling at the boy who dared interrupt his practice. He saw Kuroko who was grabbing a ball from the same bin as him. "Midorima-kun is really good at shooting I'm kind of jealous." Kuroko stated still in his bland tone. Midorima blushed.

"What are you talking about fool, you can't shoot like me thats why your the sixth man." Midorima quickly turned around and made another shot, Kuroko gave a slight smile when he saw the tips of Midorima's that were stained red.

When basketball practice was over the players had gotten redressed in their school uniforms and made their way to class. That was all except the Generation of Miracles who had stayed behind to bicker, a normal occurrence. Midorima would not normally take part in such a thing but he could not find his lucky item and he blamed Aomine, it had nothing to do with he was in first place.

"I didn't take your damn eggs but I wish I had at this point just so I could break them." Aomine said with his arms behind his head an annoyed expression on his face. Midorima scowled but said nothing.

"Ah…" A voice muttered. Four pairs of eyes flew to the direction of the noise.

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Midorima for the second time today was shocked by Kuroko's presence. Murasakibara who was in the corner, he had finished changing, was eating snacks but his eyes were trained on Kuroko. Akashi had left to go to a student counsel meeting.

"Hello everyone, Midorima-kun those eggs on the bench, they didn't happen to be yours would they?" Kuroko asked quietly almost hesitantly.

"Yes they are, do you have them Kuroko?" Midorima asked relieved that someone mature had found his lucky item and not someone like Aomine or Kise. He stared at Kuroko expectantly waiting for him to give him his eggs.

"Ano, about that…" Kuroko trailed off shifting the slighting fraction, uncomfortable. "I crushed them."

"Of course just hand them over." Midorima said holding out his hand. It only took a second after that for him to process what Kuroko had actually said. "Wait, what? What did you do Kuroko." Midorima hissed through his teeth.

"I was practicing shooting and missed." Kuroko said, while Aomine and Kise had a hard time holding in their laughter.

"You missed."

Kuroko nodded.

"KUROKO!" Midorima then proceeded to chase Kuroko around the locker room yelling about his lucky items.

* * *

 _I wrote this on January the 9th and the lucky item for Cancers was eggs so this fit perfectly, I hope it was funny I tried (not that hard though). If you would like to check out the Oha Asa site here is the link .jp/goodmorning/uranai/_

 _Also I would like to mention something I am working on a pretty big fanfiction project right now, it's for Kuroko no Basuke and it of course is going to be about my child Kuroko. It's going to be a Akakuro but with some GoM/Kuro too because Kuroko deserves all the love._

 _One last thing today is Kuroko's Birthday, so happy birthday Kuroko, I'm glad I could put something out on his special day. And if you check out my deviantART fuwafuwa-hime you can see I drew something for him as well._


	7. Celebration - Seirin

"Kampai!" The Seirin basketball team cheered as they raised plastic cups of soda into the air, they were too young to drink after all. Kuroko smiled as he slowly sipped at his soda watching as Kagami challenged people to drinking contests, Kuroko thought he was trying to get drunk off of soda, that would never work but it was fun to watch.

Shortly after joining the Seirin team Kuroko had found out that they celebrated a lot of things. This time it was because they had just finished a big test in class and everyone got passing grades. While Kuroko's grade was nothing to sneer at he didn't think it called for a celebration and he also knew for sure that Kagami's didn't deserve one either. They had just barely passed. But watching his new team having a good time together laughing and joking around he couldn't help but think about what it would be like if the Generation of Miracles had stayed this close. Kuroko quickly dismissed the thought knowing that it could never happen, at least not now, hopefully he and Kagami could change that.

"Kuroko stop being so gloomy and have some fun it is a celebration after all." Riko called out to him from over the large table in Kagami's apartment. Kuroko's eyes widened, he looked up to find everyone looking at him.

"I'm sorry to worry everyone, but I was just thinking about how close this team is and it made me really happy." Kuroko said quietly was the smallest smile on his face. Riko blushed.

"Geez Kuroko, who knew your were a lady killer!" Hyuuga exclaimed while wrapping his arm around Kuroko's shoulders and ruffled his hair a bit harder then what could be considered friendly. Kuroko smiled either way.

"Lady killer, onna koro," Izuki mumbled to himself trying to make a pun. Kuroko was sure Hyuuga got whiplash from turning over to Izuki to cover his mouth.

"Idiot, we don't need your dumb puns here, leave if your going to do that." Hyuuga yelled, after that the atmosphere of the party returned and Kuroko was content to sit and watch his teammates and friends argue and bicker among themselves.

Kagami noticed Kuroko slowly melting into the background and got up to make his way over to him. He took a seat besides the phantom but couldn't think of anything to say.

"The Generation of Miracles," Kuroko started and Kagami's eyes widened surprised that Kuroko was talking about them, he was quiet though making sure only Kagami could hear him. "We were never really as close as I wanted us to be, we hung out on occasion but never like this." Kuroko pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, he watched as Riko slapped Izuki on the back for making another bad pun. Mitobe and Koganei had a silent conversation, and Hyuuga joking around with Kiyoshi. "I always wanted to be a team full of friends who trusted each other and now that I have that I don't know how to feel." Kuroko continued. Kagami stared at Kuroko shocked, this was the most open he had ever seen his partner. He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent and listened to Kuroko as he tried to explain how he was feeling.

"I never thought I would be apart of a team like this though." Kuroko said suddenly. "Even though I wanted it, I never thought I deserved it." Kuroko stopped there. Kagami furrowed his brows. He didn't want his friend, could he call him a friend? He didn't want Kuroko feeling this way.

"You kno-" Kagami stopped not sure how to continue. He sighed scratching the back of his head. "Agh!" Kagami yelled. He stood up drawing everyones attention to him. "I don't know what those dumb Miracles did but we're your team now Kuroko so you don't need to feel down we'll be here for you!" Kagami said holding his hand out to Kuroko. Kuroko mindlessly took his hand too shocked about what Kagami had said. Kagami pulled the boy up and pushed him closer to the group.

"Everyone here appreciates you so stop beating yourself up, we're going to kick the Miracles ass's and there's nothing they can do to stop it!" This earned cheers of confirmation from the rest of the team.

"Don't worry Kuroko we're here for you." Furihata called out. The rest of the first years nodded giving him thumbs up.

"Yeah, we will always support you Kuroko." Izuki said.

"Mitobe says that everything will be fine because we are a team now, and I definitely agree." Koganei spoke for Mitobe and himself.

"We will always be a team." Kiyoshi said with a gentle smile ruffling Kuroko's blue locks.

"I could never let my kohai down, you need to know just how great your senpai's are." Hyuuga called out.

"I won't let you guys stray from this path, so Kuroko I just need you to be happy with your new team. We are not like the Generation of Miracles we don't have superpowers in basketball and I can't guarantee that we can beat them either, but we sure try out damned hardest too!" Riko exclaimed fist clenched and eyes shining.

Kagami raised his fist up at Kuroko. "Make sure you rely on us."

Nodding Kuroko raised his fist and extended it to Kagami's "Of course."

* * *

 _Sorry you guys for not updating in a while I have no real excuse I was just lazy but to make up for it I will post two chapters today, this one and Secret featuring Nigou. And another announcement I will be updating this every Sunday, everyday of the week I write one chapter for this so now I won't run out. So please read and review._

Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki


	8. Secret - Nigou

Kuroko sighed as he fell face first onto his bed, he was so tired. Seirin had just finished a very intense training camp with some other local schools and since Riko was never the type to go easy on them they had to train extra hard just to 'Show them that Seirin is not to be messed with!' in Riko's words.

"Arf!" Kuroko looked over to find his alaskan malamute running in circles around his feet. Giving a slight smile he bent down and picked up his dog.

"Were you lonely without me Nigou?" Kuroko asked while petting his small puppy. Nigou gave an affirming bark and started to lick Kuroko's cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you but the school we went to had a no dog policy." Nigou whined at this. Kuroko looked upset.

"But I'll tell you what next time we have a practice match I'll bring you no matter what, but act like you just followed me we both don't get in trouble." Kuroko realized that Nigou probably didn't understand what he was saying but he liked to imagine that he did. Nigou barked and licked Kuroko once again. Giving the small dog one last smile and went and turned off the light, it was time to sleep.

* * *

"Kuroko! What is that dog doing here?" Kagami yelled at his partner, he inched away from Nigou as if he was going to bite him.

"Oh, he must have sneaked into my bag." Kuroko said off handedly while picking up Nigou and bringing him closer to himself. Kagami seeing the dog was further away from him began to calm down. He wanted to tell Kuroko to leave the dog at home but he knew Kuroko really liked that thing, somehow. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look as long as that thing is far away from me I don't care if you bring it here." He looked up to Kuroko flashing him a smile.

"Thank you Kagami-kun, even though it's not up to you." Kuroko stated. Kagami felt like hitting something, preferably Kuroko. "But thank you, knowing that you will tolerate Nigou makes me very happy." There was no noticeable change in his expression to even hint that what he said was true but Kagami had a feeling he was.

"Arf!" Nigou yipped happily and Kagami flinched. He realized that he shouldn't be afraid of a dog that couldn't even reach his knee but he couldn't help it. Kuroko seemed to notice and walked over to Kagami he took his hand.

"K-Kuroko!" Kagami sputtered "W-what are you doing!" Kagami yelled too flustered to think of anything, Kuroko said nothing and raised Kagami's hand to pet the dog that was in his arms.

"I know your scared of dogs but Nigou would never hurt you, he is too cute to do that." Kuroko told him and gave a small nod as if to confirm what he just said. Kagami would have mentioned the cuteness of Nigou, not that he was saying it was, would not effect wether or not it would hurt him. But he stayed quite and let Kuroko hold his hand on top of Nigou's head.

* * *

 _Ahh even though this for Nigou I kind of turned it into KagaKuro, but pining Kagami is my favorite, well basically anyone pining for Kuroko is my favorite, but you get the idea. As always please read and review._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	9. Promise - Kagami

Kuroko was worried that what Kise said was true, there might be a time when Kagami wouldn't need him anymore just like _him_. Kuroko didn't want to think like this, it wasn't right of him to doubt Kagami but with the way he has been acting lately it painfully similar to how _he_ was acting before they went there separate ways. Kuroko clenched his fists tight, he shouldn't be thinking like this. He needed to trust his teammates or he would be no different from the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko tired to think of something else to get his mind off of it.

It was a night after a long grueling practice Kuroko's muscles ached from the strain that had been put on them. Cars where rushing by, the head lights were blinding. There was a small cool breeze that felt nice on Kuroko's sweaty skin. There wasn't anyone on the streets but him, it was peaceful. He thought of maybe going to Majiba but his allowance was running pretty thin and he needed money for actual food, or at least this is what his grandmother told him but he didn't eat that much anyway so in his mind it didn't matter. Kuroko let out a soft sigh while recalling the countless times his grandmother had scolded him for not eating the right amount of food. Maybe he should eat more, just so he could make her happy.

While he was contemplating his eating habits he crossed a street and didn't notice an oncoming car, and with his small presence the car didn't notice him either. He heard the sound of tire on gravel and looked over to see a car coming straight at him. Kuroko stared at the bright piercing headlights. He couldn't move, it was like every bone in his body was locked in place and his muscles were refusing to work correctly.

"Kuroko!"

He then felt something hard crash into him and for a moment he thought 'Is this it?' but that was a brief thought because the next thing he felt was a heavy weight on his chest, the sharp gravel under his back, and the hot breath that was fanned across his face. He looked up into the frantic and panicked eyes of one Kagami Taiga. Kagami was breathing heavy and he was still on top of Kuroko. He was heavy. Kuroko felt like he couldn't breathe, Kagami took notice but not in the way he was hoping.

"Kuroko! Are you okay, I was so worried I just barely noticed you." Kagami yelled pressing his weight further onto the already squished Kuroko. "Hey you don't look to good, are you okay? Did you get hit?" Kagami's voice was high and rushed. Kuroko felt happiness pool down in his stomach it gave him a weird but pleasant feeling, knowing that someone cared about him and was worried about his safety, of course this feeling left quite quickly when he could literally no longer breath with Kagami on top of him.

" ! …" Kuroko tried to say something but nothing would come out. He hit Kagami on the chest trying to get him off. By some miracle Kagami understood, his eyes widened and he quickly practically almost jumped off him. Kagami hurriedly pulled Kuroko off the ground and patted him on the back hoping he would get some air into his lungs.

Kuroko took a few sharp breathes relishing in the feel of being able to breath again. Kagami looked sheepish "Ah… Sorry about that Kuroko I was just really worried… desu." Kuroko couldn't help but smile at Kagami's belated attempt in trying to be polite. Once he felt that he had enough air in his lungs Kuroko patted Kagami on the arm trying to reassure him.

"It's alright Kagami-kun thank you for saving me." Kuroko looked bland as ever even though he was so close to dying, Kagami didn't know whether to be worried or impressed, he decided to go with worried.

"Geez man, I have no idea how you can stay so calm and keep that damn poker face up." Kagami was actually kind of mad now, shouldn't Kuroko care more?

"Ah, I guess your right." Kuroko said. But he didn't really looked like he understood. Or at least Kagami couldn't tell if he did or not. Either way he got mad.

"Like hell I'm right you bastard!" Kagami yelled while grabbing a hold of Kuroko's head. "Any other person would be crying or shitting themselves, something! But you just stand there, do you even care?" Kagami was now breathing heavily, he didn't understand why he was so upset, he had just met this guy it's not like they were friends, but the lack of self-preservation this guy had was astounding. He maybe knew Kuroko for a month but he already knew that Kuroko barely took care of himself like he should.

"Your as crass as ever Kagami-kun." Was all Kuroko had to say. Kagami ended up hitting him.

"That's all you can say! I'm worried that my friend isn't taking care of himself. You almost got hit by a car." Kagami was letting all of this get to his head. They were still on the other side of the road that car that had almost hit Kuroko was long gone. At least no one else was on the street that could see this fight but still. All the adrenaline was getting to him.

"Friend?" Kuroko asked.

At this Kagami started to cool down and he thanked his dark skin because he could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks. He looked anywhere but at Kuroko. "Yeah of course we're friends you idiot." Kagami casted a small glance at Kuroko who had a minuscule smile on his face.

"Thank you Kagami-kun, I'm glad to be your friend. I also consider you to be a friend of mine someone who I cherish deeply, so I will continue to be your shadow even if you end up leaving me." Kuroko said with conviction, he hadn't meant that last part to get out but it was true.

"Leave you…" Kagami repeated softly. "Kuroko why would I leave you what are you talking about?"

Kuroko's eyes widened even though he said it he wasn't sure that Kagami had understood it. But he couldn't back down now. "What I said is true, I am a shadow and you are my light. A shadow's purpose is to hide and support the light, and the brighter the light the darker the shadow. But," Kuroko paused. Kagami was silent paying full attention to Kuroko, he knew he had to continue. "But if it ever comes to a point where you are too bright for me and I can not keep up… if the light is too bright it can extinguish the shadow. A shadow can't exist without the light, but the same can not be said for the light. Kagami-kun if you become to bright and decide to leave me I will still continue to support you to the best of my abilities, whether if you want it or not." Kuroko finished looking straight into Kagami's eyes.

Kagami sighed. He slapped Kuroko on the back of his head. Kagami would always remember the surprised look on Kuroko's face. "You idiot, stop talking about that shadow and light bullshit it's too confusing." Kuroko looked like he was about to say something but Kagami didn't give him the chance. "You aren't some shadow, your Kuroko. My teammate and I won't abandon you. We'll be together through thick and thin so you can stop spouting this nonsense of you supporting me, we support each other, isn't that what teammates do?" Kagami finished with a big grin.

Kuroko was surprised to say the least. Ever since middle school he was always the shadow someone who was forgotten only called upon to help out in situations that required a different strategy. He was the phantom sixth man, he wasn't part of the Generation of Miracles. In fact most people thought he was a myth. But this idiot in front of him with blazing red eyes saw him as a equal, not a supporting character, not someone who was only to be used as a pawn to further his plans, but an equal. A teammate.

"Yes." Kuroko finally gave his answer. He was so happy, he was finally apart of a team that trusted each other and had fun playing the sport they loved. Now the only thing he had to do was make the Generation of Miracles realize what a true team was like and teach them to love basketball again.

"Good." Kagami gave him a curt nod and he held out his fist. "Now promise me that you understand what you mean to me and the rest of the team, your our teammate and friend, not some shadow." Kagami looked so determined Kuroko couldn't so anything else but smile and stretch his own fist out to numb Kagami's.

"I promise."

* * *

 _Ah I'm so sorry you guys I forgot to update last night but don't worry I won't stop. And more KagaKuro you know the weird thing is I don't even ship them that hard, I mean I do ship them, but they aren't my OTP AkaKuro is. But KagaKuro is really easy for me to write like way too easy. Anyways here is this weeks chapter and look forward to a new one this Sunday_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	10. Innocence - Aomine

It was the beginning of spring in Teiko middle school and the sun's warm rays shined down on the carefree teenagers. A cool breeze floated lazily by ruffling the loose spring uniform that the students were happy to change into. Laughter floated on the wind, the teens were more then happy with the current weather, this lull between winter and summer was a time favored by all. And none more then Aomine Daiki.

Aomine felt a grin come on, while summer was his favorite season spring was a close second. Not only was it a frozen wasteland and the rest of the team were more accepting of his pleads to take a break and get ice cream, but. Aomine felt his eyes drift over to the other students that were making there way to school. Boys changed out of the winter uniform of long sleeves and traded them for the cool and light short sleeved shirts. But even more important, he felt his eyes wander over to a group of giggling girls that were headed to there homeroom class. Long bare legs exposed by the short skirts well above school regulation. Loose shorts billowing in the wind. Ribbons tied loosely exposing maturing breasts and Aomine could only think he was in heaven.

That was until he was hit on the head with a basketball. He turned around to find his offender, Kuroko, in his ignite pass stance. Kuroko had a blank almost apathetic face but Aomine could tell he was pissed.

"Get those thoughts out of you head Aomine-kun your digesting and I'm loosing my respect for you." Kuroko finished with a more visible and harsh glare. He was about to refute that but then he heard a guffaw coming from Kise. He just noticed him and he definitely did not appreciate it.

"Shut it Tetsu, I'm a hot blooded man, and so are you, of course I'm having thoughts like that." Aomine tried to defend himself. The group of girls he was admiring before overheard the conversation and looked digested and glared at Aomine before quickly walking away. Kise laughed even louder at this.

"Aomine-kun your thirteen. Your not some hot blooded man." Kuroko stated, Aomine rushed over and put him in a head lock.

"What are you talking about you little shit?" Aomine yelled while ruffling Kuroko's hair, Kuroko franticly hit Aomine trying to get him off, that when Kise came in to help. Kise elbowed Aomine in the side and he couldn't help but let go of Kuroko.

Kuroko tried to regain his breath and fix his hair. "Wow Aominecchi I knew you were a pervert but this is kind of sad." Kise remarked with a sly look on his face while trying to help Kuroko fix his hair but Aomine knew he was only trying to get closer to the smaller boy.

"Yeah right Kise I know for a fact that you have had like a bunch of girlfriends and I'm sure some of your fans have offered you some stuff on the side if you know what I mean." Aomine was fighting a losing battle here because now even Kise looked grossed out.

"Like I would ever accept that Aominecchi." He hugged Kuroko closer to himself. "Kurokocchi you need to stay away from people like that."

"Ehhh? What does that mean Tetsu can hang out with whoever he wants. But man what a waste if I was a model I would, well…" And Aomine stopped because he was day dreaming about the things he would do if he was a model. He could do it too he wasn't that bad looking, handsome if he said so himself.

"I never knew the extent a virgin would go to just to be with a girl." Kuroko said with, what Aomine swore, was a slight smirk on his face.

"Tetsu? Virgin? What are you saying that your not a virgin?" Aomine laughed, there was no way a invisible guy like Kuroko had sex. But then he thought about it, Momoi was in love with him and she, even though he wasn't interested, was pretty hot and definitely has more then a few guys trying to get down her pants. But Kuroko, no way.

Kuroko kept silent and stared at Aomine. Aomine started to sweat, why wasn't Kuroko saying anything?

"Come on man, your a virgin right?" Aomine asked kinda laughing now because Kuroko was probably playing a trick on him. Aomine looked over but Kuroko had still not said anything and he was just silently looking at him, it was starting to creep him out.

"Kuroko please, your a virgin you can't trick me!" Aomine cried out kind of desperately but he wouldn't admit it. Kuroko said nothing still but raised an eyebrow almost to ask 'What do you think?' and at this point Aomine had no idea.

Kuroko let out a small breath of air which to Aomine sounded way to much like a laugh for his liking.

"Hey you bastard don't laugh at me." Aomine fumed.

"Ah…" Kuroko started. "Of course I'm a virgin Aomine-kun I'm in middle school, not to mention single." Kuroko let out something that sounded a lot more like a laugh. Aomine though didn't feel like laughing.

"Damn it Tetsu, I almost thought you had…" Aomine didn't really want to say it. "You know had done it."

"You mean sex?" Kuroko said with not a single twitch in his stoic face. Aomine was jealous he could feel the heat rise and pool in his cheeks and he had to thank his dark skin so that the other couldn't see.

"Ahhggg! Tetsu what's wrong with you?" Aomine asked while grabbing a hold of Kuroko he felt like strangling the boy for embarrassing him so much.

"Well that's easy Aomine-kun…" Kuroko paused and let Aomine try and think of something, then he finished. "Your just so fun to tease."

"Tetsu!"

* * *

 _I really love it when Kuroko teases people he's always so funny so I try and incorporate that in my fanfictions, I hope you guys had a few good laughs. But like always thanks for reading and drop a review if you really liked it._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	11. Moonlight - Takao

Kuroko never thought he would be standing outside in the middle of the night talking with a member of a rival team but here he was. He wasn't complaining, not really. Takao, the rival teammate, was quite the conversationalist and that fact that he wasn't scared of his lack of presence well, that was a bonus.

"Eh Kuroko-kun are you spacing out." Takao asked while lightly knocking on his head, Kuroko pushed his hand away.

"I'm not spacing out I just thought I'd take a break from your constant talking." Kuroko was only teasing of course and Takao knew this, he played along and put his hand to his chest acting offended. Kuroko let a small smile slip out and Takao grinned. He then fell back onto a bench looking up into the night sky. Kuroko took a seat next to him and looked up as well.

The sky was clear and stars were out for all to see. It was quite beautiful and Kuroko didn't get to see the stars often due to the bright city lights of Tokyo. There was a breeze that went by and ruffled their clothes only adding to the chill of the night, Kuroko absently moved closer to Takao.

"The stars sure are pretty but they only make me think of Shin-chan." Takao said with a slightly annoyed expression which quickly faded into a laugh. Kuroko made a sound of affirmation, he wondered what the shooting guard's lucky item was today.

"Today that idiot carried around a laptop and wore a lot of pink, his lucky color by the way. You know I always wonder where he gets the money to buy that stuff." Takao trailed off trying to imagine all the different ways Midorima could make all that money.

"Ah, his father is a doctor." Kuroko mentioned. He himself was curious in middle school so he asked the green haired boy. He didn't know much about Midorima but Kuroko would like to think he knew a few things other people didn't.

"Really? Well that explains a lot." Takao was lost in his musings of Midorima's family matters when he suddenly thought of something. "Wait even if his father has all that money is he really okay with Shin-chan spending it all of lucky items from some horoscope show?"

"Well his mother also likes Oha-asa so Midorima-kun's father is used to buying things like that. Well Midorima-kun's sister doesn't like it but she does like tarot cards, which really I don't think is too different." Kuroko said offhandedly, he was too busy thinking about other things, it's been awhile since he talked to someone about things that weren't basketball, well it was his old basketball teammate but still.

When Takao didn't answer he looked over to find the boy staring wide eyed and jaw dropped. "Um Ta-"

"Ummm… What? Midorima tells you things like that. What happened? Did you get him drunk or something. Maybe you blackmailed him." Takao asked. Kuroko sighed. Takao looked sheepish when he realized that he cut the boy off. "Ahaha, sorry Kuroko-kun."

"That's alright Takao-kun, no nothing like that happened but one day Aomine-kun hit Midorima-kun with a basketball and I ended but taking him to the nurse's office and he had a concussion so I had to talk with him for a while so he wouldn't end up going to sleep." Kuroko felt like he needed some water this is the longest that he had talked in some time. Takao saw this and passed his pocari bottle over Kuroko sent him a grateful look and took a sip.

"Heh? Well thats good to know, I'm pretty sure it could come in handy in the future." Takao had a sly look on his face and Kuroko didn't know if he should regret telling him or not. "But enough about Shin-chan, what does your family do?" Takao asked.

"My family?" Kuroko questioned, people didn't ask about him they just wanted to know about others. Kuroko didn't know how to feel. Takao nodded and urged him to continue.

"Well my mother writes novels and likes to travel so she is out a lot." Kuroko mentioned and Takao nodded signaling him to continue. So he did.

And they spent the rest of the night talking about themselves and many other trivial things until it was way too late into the night. They even ended up exchanging numbers and Kuroko was promoted from Kuroko-kun to Tetsu-chan. And even tough he didn't care about the nicknames other people gave him but for some reason Takao calling him Tetsu-chan made him really happy, he blamed it on not having a friend for other reasons beside basketball.

So no he didn't regret going out that night, even though, the next day he got really sick and couldn't practice because he had stayed out so late in the cold. Riko was definitely going to have some words with him when he got better. But right now while heavy blankets were piled on top of him and he could barely breath properly Kuroko was still happy, happy he made a new friend.

* * *

 _Wow okay this is super short but I will say this so I started writing oneshot number 32 and well let's just say things kinda got out of hand and it has 18k words and I'm not even done. I might post it separately because it is so long and write a different story for the prompt of number 32._

 _Also sorry this is technically late as it is 1:45am and I'm supposed to update this on Sundays but I forgot to post it earlier because I was too busy reading Aldnoah Zero fanfictions, damn you Ono Kensho for making me like a mecha, its gay though and Slaine is my son, I may or may not write something for it. Sorry for rambling except a new chapter next sunday and please drop a review if you like the stories._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	12. Whisper - Riko

"Do you think they're going out?" One of the freshman asked, they were gathered in the corner of the gym towels wrapped around their necks and taking generous swigs from their water bottles. Kagami who was still practicing overheard the freshman and their not so hushed conversation. The two in question were Riko and Kuroko. They had been spending a speciously long time together, the freshman had said, Kagami wasn't worried really he wasn't, Riko probably had a special training plan for him. So he ignored the freshman and ran up to the hoop and dunked, with more force then necessary.

But the interaction between Kuroko and Riko continued over the course of the week, now Hyuuga was beginning to question their relationship too. Kagami tried not to think about it but he had seen the coach hang around the small blue haired boy more then normal, it looked like she was asking something. Kuroko always looked like he was turning her down. Riko wasn't asking Kuroko out was she? No, theres no way that was happening. But now they had caught the attention of the rest of the basketball team.

It was one day during gym, after a particularly hard practice, that Riko walked by a tired and panting Kuroko on the floor. She leaned down and asked him something, Kuroko tired and not thinking whispered something that Kagami could not hear, Riko though looked like she had no problem, she squealed, squealed, the coach, was squealing. And she blushed, everyone at this point had stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and turned to Kuroko and the coach.

"Alright everyone practice is over, take the rest of the day off I have some business I need to attend to!" Riko yelled and hurriedly left the gym. The gym was quiet, then everyone ran to Kuroko.

"Kuroko! What did Riko ask? What did you say to her?"

"Are you two going out now?"

"Why was she squealing?"

"Kuroko what is going on?"

Kuroko was too tired to deal with this barrage of questions, he was already upset he told Riko about it. He wasn't even off the ground yet, he woke up late today because he forgot to study for a quiz and he stayed up late all last night reviewing his work for the class, which he was positive did nothing since he was sure failed the test in the end, and because he woke up late he didn't have time to eat breakfast or pack a lunch. Riko was hounding him all day just like she was doing all week. Still on the ground Kuroko let out a deep sigh from both the physical exhaustion and the thought of what was going to happen in the near future. Kuroko would just have to apologize to Kise later.

"No. We are not dating, Riko has been asking be about something Kise-kun did all week." Kuroko let out he evened his face and stood up with the help of Kagami who was rapidly paying attention, something he didn't do in class. "She wanted to know the name of the BL drama Kise-kun stared in." The team's jaws dropped. Kagami sputtered too shocked to really say anything. Thankfully, not for Kuroko though, Furihata asked what they all where thinking.

"Um, Kuroko-kun… how did you know about the BL drama."

Kuroko already tired and ready to go home thought he would have fun with them, he knew it wasn't fair of him but he was tired and he knew Riko made the practice extra hard today so she could get what she wanted out of him. "That's because I was also in it." Kuroko said with the best poker face he could muster while he was this tired.

Kagami instantly choked and Kuroko had to use everything in him not to laugh. The freshman had deep blushes on their faces and they couldn't help but think what Kuroko would sound like in a BL drama, but quickly removed the thought from their heads. Was Kuroko into that stuff in real life? They didn't know if they should ask him or not.

"So, you and Kise?" Kagami asked, Kuroko nodded. Kagami looked like he wanted to say something else but Kuroko didn't let him.

"I'm tired and need to go home, I'm going to meet up with Kise-kun tomorrow and I want to be well rested." Kuroko said with a sly tone, his face still stone cold. He walked off and his shoulders shook with laughter, only a little bit but Kuroko couldn't help but smile, his teammates were so fun to tease. What he said wasn't a lie, he was in the BL drama with Kise but what he didn't tell them was he only played the role of a waiter and maybe had one line. But it wouldn't hurt having them freak out and question it for a while before he finally told them the truth.

* * *

 _Have I mentioned I love it when Kuroko teases people because I do by the way. Anyways here is my attempt at being funny hopefully it worked. Also for the next fives days I will be on a cruise it won't effect the update schedule but I will have some time to write more things so thats cool. Anyways thanks for reading and drop a comment if you liked it._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	13. Echoes - Mayuzumi (Akashi)

It was a coincident when Kuroko ran into the whole Rakuzan team on their day off. His favorite author had just put out a new book and they were sold out in Tokyo so Kuroko thought he would try Kyoto. He did purchase the book and it was safely stored in his backpack. He was waiting for the books release for two years, it was a sequel to one of their first books and Kuroko has been excited ever since he learned it was going to come out soon. To celebrate him finding a copy of the book he was going to use his change to buy a milkshake (it was all he could afford). But when he got to Majiba he spotted the flaming red hair of Akashi, after he ordered his shake he thought he'd go over and say hello to his old captain.

"Mayuzumi I don't understand how you can read those 100 yen smut novels." Mibuchi said with a disgusted look on his face as Mayuzumi took no effort to hide the light novel he was reading. Nebuya couldn't care less and was challenging Hayama to a food eating competition who was losing horribly. Kuroko couldn't help but let out a small puff of air which was his version of a laugh. Akashi noticed.

"Kuroko what a surprise to see you here." Akashi said while moving to the side to make room for Kuroko at the table. Kuroko thanked him and sat down as everyone but Mayuzumi (he was too busy with his novel) freaked out about his sudden appearance.

"Man even with Mayu-chan and his constant random appearances I still can't get used to you Kuroko-kun." Mibuchi said with a small laugh. Hayama was too busy choking on the food he had stuffed into his mouth and Nebuya gave him a polite nod, as polite as Nebuya could get, and continued to eat.

"What brings you to Kyoto Kuroko?" Akashi asked as Kuroko put his bag under the table.

"Well my favorite author finally released the book they have been writing." Kuroko said with a pleased tone in his voice, he was letting more emotions out today but he couldn't help it he was so happy to finally have his book.

"Ah, that one you were talking about in middle school." Kuroko nodded and looked over to the counter where his shake was sitting, he excused himself to grab it, it would be easier that way rather then waiting for them to try and find him. Making sure the number matched the one on his receipt he grabbed his drink and headed back to the table.

"Yes Akashi-kun, the book had sold out in Tokyo so I thought I'd try Kyoto I was very lucky and was able to get my hands on a copy." Kuroko took a sip of his shake and instantly made a face.

"Is something wrong, the shake not good?" Akashi asked concerned Kuroko rarely let facial expressions out since he trained him not too in middle school (something he regretted). Kuroko swallowed hard and his brows furrowed.

"It's nothing Akashi-kun it's just my shake is chocolate." Kuroko trailed off looking troubled, well he would happily trade his bad luck in getting the wrong shake for being able to find his book today but still.

"Chocolate?" Kuroko looked over to the person who had joined the conversation. Mayuzumi had lowered the book from his face and looked at the drink that was in Kuroko's hand.

"Mayu-chan, your disgusting you only stop reading that filthy book just to find out about a drink, that is awful for you." Mibuchi was picking at a salad when he said this.

"I don't care what you think Mibuchi, can I have the shake since you obviously don't like it." Mayuzumi asked Kuroko, it seems he wasn't shocked by his presence. Kuroko nodded and handed the shake over to Mayuzumi. Akashi glared.

"At least pay him for the shake Mayuzumi." Akashi said displeased with the behavior of his power forward.

"What he offered it to me so it's not like I'm stealing or anything." Mayuzumi shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the shake before turning back to his light novel. Akashi looked like he wanted to say something.

"Don't worry about it Akashi-kun it's okay." Kuroko shrugged off Mayuzumi's cold response because really he could understand, Mayuzumi was reading a book and Kuroko knew he hated being bothered while reading.

"Your too nice for your own good, someone is going to take advantage of that you know." Akashi gave Kuroko a stern glare and Kuroko smiled at Akashi's mother hen behavior.

"That's okay Akashi-kun because I know you would never let that happen." Kuroko gave a small smile to Akashi. Akashi was stunned he didn't know what to say how could Kuroko trust him again after all he had-

"Because I know you wouldn't want anyone to use one of your pawns." Kuroko finished. The table got quiet.

"Shit man, shots fired." Nebuya quipped. Hayama and Mibuchi instantly bursted out laughing and Mayuzumi glanced up from his book with a amused look on his face.

"Ho~? Is that so, well I wouldn't one of my pawns to get into bad shape either maybe I should call Riko-san and tell her to up your training menu." Akashi replied easily with a sly smirk on his face. Kuroko paled.

"Slay Akashi." Nebuya cheered from the back. Kuroko didn't know what to say and he sighed, he should have known he couldn't have won against Akashi. Akashi smirked knowing that Kuroko came to this conclusion.

"Don't worry pawn, I forgive you for you insolence this time." Akashi almost purred, Kuroko gave a mock bow (as much as he could in the booth of a fast food restaurant).

"Why thank you for sparing me your highness." Akashi would have continued with the joke but Mayuzumi butted in.

"Could you please stop I don't want to hear you two flirting while I'm trying to read."

Akashi looked ready to say something but Kuroko cut him off.

"I didn't know you had to concentrate to hard on reading a book half the size of my pinkie." Kuroko stated with a toneless voice. Mayuzumi looked up and glared.

"Just because you can't appreciate light novels doesn't mean you get to make blatant fun of them like that." Mayuzumi closed his book and glared across the table at Kuroko, Hayama leaned out of the way not wanting to be caught in the middle of this fight, it seemed like Nebuya and Mibuchi had the same idea. Kuroko didn't looked phased it looked like his face became stone.

"No I appreciate light novels." Kuroko started, Mayuzumi looked startled, but Kuroko finished with, "I appreciate how they give people something to compare good books to." Mayuzumi looked furious and it took everything in Hayama not to laugh.

"Yeah and what counts as a good book to someone who was replaced by a third year who barely played basketball." Mayuzumi knew he was hitting below the belt but he was not above being petty and something in Kuroko made him want to beat him in this verbal battle they were having, he didn't know why.

Kuroko didn't looked phased. "Yes, and this is coming from someone who lost the winter cup." Hayama couldn't help it and let out a 'Ooooo~' Mibuchi glared at him.

Akashi was silent he didn't know if he should interfere or not, it looked like things were headed into a bad area, Mayuzumi was actively and aggressively glaring at Kuroko, and even though Kuroko had a mask of indifference Akashi knew inside he was annoyed and a little hurt, he couldn't help but feel it was his fault, Akashi pushed those feelings aside and watched as his old and new teammates argued.

"You know what," Kuroko finally said. Mayuzumi looked over him with a questioning gaze. "Fight me."

"…Kuroko?" Akashi couldn't help but let out. Mayuzumi also stood up and so did Kuroko. They got out of the booth and stood next to each other, Mayuzumi edged closer to Kuroko trying to intimidate him with his size. Kuroko did back down.

"Wait you guys you can't fight here we'll get in trouble." Mibuchi cried while jumping out of his seat. He went to break the two boys up but in the end he didn't need to.

"What are you talking about?" Mayuzumi asked.

"We will fight on the court." They both answered.

The rest of the team couldn't help but think how similar they were. They were both basketball idiots.

* * *

 _Kind of a rushed end but I had no idea what to do, fun fact I wrote this while on a bus to New York. Also I am very sorry everyone today is a tuesday I totally forgot to upload on Sunday I was busy with my senior project. I'm just really upset though because I remember thinking to myself I need to make time to upload my fanfiction and I didn't. I think I am going to start putting reminders on my computer. Anyways thanks for listening to my rambling and I will post another chapter this sunday, I promise! Well thats it for now, thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked the story or if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my stories._

 _(Also I finished the story for prompt number 31 but it ended up being way bigger than I intended it to, so as a apology for not updating on Sunday I am going to post it now as it's own story so you guys can read it. It is HanaKuro and a flower shop AU it's called Azalea)_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	14. Jealousy - Kuroko

Jealousy was no stranger to Kuroko. Ever since middle school Kuroko has always been surrounded by strong players, he didn't really mind that, he knew there was always going to be people better then him, thats just how life worked. But sometimes after a long day of practicing and getting nowhere Kuroko couldn't help but be jealous of the people who didn't have to try hard to succeed in basketball. It was all really brought to him when he was called after school by the club's administrator.

"I don't think basketball is right for you." Those words no matter how hard he tried ignored it, got to him. Kuroko knew that the teacher was only looking out for him, but, it hurt. He continued to practice though, he would not let what that teacher said be true. He stayed after school everyday trying to improve, and that was when he met Aomine.

Aomine was loud and crude and a pervert, but he was also confident, strong and, resilient. He was the one who became Kuroko's first friend. He stayed after everyday to practice with him even if he didn't need it himself. Aomine would face everything head on and wouldn't let others stop him, he did what he wanted and didn't listen to what others said. And in basketball Aomine was free, he used moves that were unseen and fit perfectly with his personality rough but fluid and able to adapt to anything that tried to stop him. Kuroko was jealous of Aomine and the power he had.

Kise, he came in the middle of second year and that was when things started to change. Kise was like the sun bright and passionate but his playing style was flowing and ever changing. Kise saw what people had and he took that and made it better, he had the persistence and the skill to make it from the third string to the first all in the span of a month. He was friendly and made people smile. Kuroko was jealous of Kise for how he was able to express himself and show others what had and how he could use it to his advantage.

Midorima, the calm and collected shooting guard who never let anything get to him, he didn't succumb to the will of others and he did what he wanted. He was also powerful on the court, his three pointers were unmatched and he hadn't missed even once. Midorima had the tenacity to keep on trying to achieve what he wanted and he practiced endlessly for it, because of this he can now preform full court shots. Kuroko was jealous for his ability to improve and not conform to the will of others.

Murasakibara at first was someone he did not understand, they didn't get along on the court but off Kuroko would like to think that they were the closest. On the court they would do nothing but fight, Kuroko couldn't help but think he was jealous of Murasakibara the most because he had all this power but wouldn't use it. Kuroko knew he loved basketball he didn't know what was stopping him, he did know that when Murasakibara did try he was an unstoppable force, a impenetrable defense, but he wasn't only good at defense but he had an unstoppable defense. Kuroko was jealous that Murasakibara had all this power but he wasn't using it.

Akashi, he was the one who found him and helped him create the playing style he has today, Akashi didn't outrightly tell him how to play he let Kuroko make and develop the style himself, he just pointed him in the right direction and Kuroko would forever be grateful because it meant he could play basketball like he does now. Kuroko was jealous of Akashi though, not because of his winning streak but because of how he had unwavering confidence in himself and his teammates, Kuroko believed in his friends and teammates but himself he was worried he wasn't strong on his own and he knew that his team could leave him at any time and still be perfectly fine. What he envied from Akashi was how everyone relied on him.

His time with the Generation of Miracles was full of conflicting emotions ups and downs, he does not regret meeting the Generation of Miracles but he does regret not trying hard enough to make them enjoy basketball while he was with them. But now—

"Come on Kuroko lets go." Kagami outstretched his hand to help Kuroko out.

"Hai." Kuroko smiled and took his hand. Yes now he had Seirin and he and his team were going to make the Generation of Miracles enjoy basketball again.

* * *

 _Well this was kinda all over the place but I hope I kept things in character. I feel like Kuroko would be jealous of his teammates for what they have and what he doesn't, I of course understand that Kuroko would never be bitter about this because he is such a hard worker and would practice to achieve what he wanted, which is what he did in the series, but I also believe that ever once in a great while Kuroko would sit down and think about what he does not have, it's human nature._

 _Well anyways here is chapter 14 and on Sunday too! V proud of myself. Next chapter will be passion with Murasakibara thanks for reading and drop a comment if you enjoyed my stories so far!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	15. Passion - Murasakibara

"Kuro-chin" Murasakibara whined, Kuroko looked over his shoulder to find Murasakibara with yet another broken egg in his hand.

"Murasakibara-kun your hitting them too hard." Kuroko reminded the tall boy. Murasakibara glared at him.

"I know that Kuro-chin, but I can't do it, it would be better if I just bought the cake from a shop…" Murasakibara said lowly. "And it would taste better." He mumbled under his breath.

"It's okay Murasakibara-kun I know you can do it, your just frustrated right now." Kuroko sighed. He walked over to Murasakibara and took another egg from the carton, he then placed the egg in Murasakibara's hand. "Your hitting the egg way to hard, even though it is covered in a shell it is surprisingly thinner then you would think, a more accurate description for you would be the force used to open a bag of chips... I guess." Kuroko trailed off. He hit the egg on the counter and a crack formed across the surface. "The point is to get a crack so you can pull apart the shell."

"Hmm, I think I get it now Kuro-chin." Murasakibara mumbled as he grabbed another egg from the carton and tried to crack it like Kuroko showed him. With a considerably less force then the first time Murasakibara hit the egg on the counter and was pleased to see a crack, he then moved the egg over the bowl and carefully pried the shell apart. "Kuro-chin I did it!" Murasakibara exclaimed proud of himself for not breaking the egg and being one step closer to having his cake.

Kuroko looked over and nodded. "Good job Murasakibara-kun, now we need to measure out the dry ingredients." Kuroko told the taller boy as he grabbed the ingredients from the cupboards. He had everything but the flour which was up to high for him to reach, why was it even up there. After trying way to long to try and get the flour he turned to Murasakibara who was just standing by the counter watching him.

"Could you help me Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko asked, trying not be annoyed Murasakibara obviously noticed his struggle.

"Okay, but Kuro-chin looked so cute trying to reach for the flour," Murasakibara walked behind Kuroko and grabbed the flour with ease.

Kuroko sighed. All this had started when Kuroko was mailing Murasakibara one day and he mentioned how he was running out of money from buying too many cakes. Kuroko asked why he didn't just make them himself, Murasakibara said wanted to bake but could never do it because he kept breaking all his eggs. Murasakibara's mails were always slow to come but for some reason he messaged Kuroko very fast that day. He said he was frustrated because nothing would work and he was just going to give it up. Kuroko instantly invited him over.

So here he was now with empty cabinets and a hungry Murasakibara. They were almost done with the cake though. Murasakibara was mixing the ingredients together right now.

"Are you having fun Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked while Murasakibara was distracted by the mixing.

"Un." Murasakibara answered. "I'm glad Kuro-chin is helping me otherwise I wouldn't be able to make the cake by myself." Kuroko smiled, Murasakibara was starting to get the point of this little baking session even if he didn't know the real reason for it.

"I understand Murasakibara-kun, some things are hard and you need help from other people to be able to learn and do things by yourself." Kuroko knew he wasn't exactly being subtle but he wanted to get his point across.

"Hmm." Murasakibara breathed out a small frown forming on his face. Kuroko continued.

"I bet you could be a amazing baker but you would have to learn a lot of things and it won't all come easy to you." Murasakibara stopped mixing.

"Shut up." Kuroko froze, maybe he went to far. "You're being really annoying Kuro-chin, I just wanted to make a cake and your bringing up useless things, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Murasakibara turned around and stood up to his full height walking closer to Kuroko.

"I would never think lowly of you Murasakibara-kun. I just want you to understand that the things you enjoy won't always come easy to you like basketball, you have to try hard for the things you like." Kuroko stated showing no expression on his face. Murasakibara placed his large hand on Kuroko's head applying the lightest pressure forcing Kuroko down.

"I never said anything about basketball Kuro-chin, I'm good at baseball that's why I play it—" Kuroko didn't let Murasakibara finish.

"Then why are you baking right now?" He asked.

"Because I want to." Murasakibara answered with no hesitation. Kuroko nodded.

"Even though, baking is difficult for you and you needed help, you still wanted to bake because it is something you enjoy." Murasakibara stopped and took his hand off of Kuroko he had nothing to say to that. He backed up and went back to mixing. Kuroko was worried.

"Murasakibara-kun?" He took a step closer to his friend, he felt something creamy and cold hit his cheek, he looked up and saw Murasakibara smiling, he had his mixing spoon covered in chocolate. Kuroko reached up and felt his cheek, sure enough it was covered in chocolate.

"Even though it is annoying, Kuro-chin is right." Murasakibara made a face. "But I still don't entirely agree with you, I think people should do what they are good at." Kuroko frowned and was about to say something. Murasakibara didn't let him. "But, Kuro-chin made me realize that some people don't always do that. I guess I'm included." Kuroko smiled.

"I'm happy Murasakibara-kun, but…" Kuroko quickly grabbed a open tube of frosting from the counter and dabbed some onto Murasakibara's face (he had to jump). "Payback." He held up a 'victory' sign that looked out of place next to his expressionless face.

The two spent the next few minutes trying to get frosting and cake batter onto each other, it was only when the oven went off that they remembered why they had the batter in the first place. Kuroko let out a small laugh and helped Murasakibara pour the mixture into the pan and then place it in the oven.

While waiting for the cake to cook Murasakibara started to wipe the mixture of cake batter and frosting off his face and eat it, meanwhile Kuroko grabbed a napkin so he could get all the cake mix off his face, just as he started to move Murasakibara grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his chest, Murasakibara's wide frame encompassing Kuroko's. Murasakibara tilted Kuroko's head up and he lent down to lick the frosting off his face. Kuroko couldn't hold back a blush.

"Murasakibara-kun!" He tried to push the other away but he wouldn't let him. When Murasakibara was satisfied he let Kuroko go.

"Kuro-chin was going to waste the frosting." Murasakibara answered when Kuroko sent him a accusatory glance, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. At which point Kuroko could do nothing but sigh, he had won one battle with Murasakibara today he didn't want to push his luck.

Murasakibara smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Thank you Kuro-chin for helping me bake today." Kuroko sighed he missed being with Murasakibara like this so he couldn't really do anything but nod.

"Your welcome Murasakibara-kun."

* * *

 _Is it obvious that I love these two because it should be. They're my OTP so cute. Well here is next chapter and let me say I'm pretty proud of myself for having a schedule and sticking to it, even if it is just for this one thing. Thats it for this week I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the one coming out next week it's going to be Kiyoshi. And as usual leave a comment if you enjoyed the fic or if you want to critique._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	16. Lies - Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi thought something was off about Kuroko. He would sometimes grimace when running around on court, although it was hard to notice, his passes didn't seem as strong and he refused to use his Ignite Pass, well it wasn't refusing more of diverting Kagami's attention when he asked for that pass. Kuroko was known for his skills in misdirection, Kiyoshi didn't know it worked well in conversations too but thats Kuroko for you. Another thing Kiyoshi noticed was that Kuroko would adjust his wrist bands more than normal. Kuroko always had a habit of adjusting his wrist bands, but that was just before matches and other occasions like that.

Kiyoshi kept observing Kuroko. He did this for the rest of practice and he was yelled at by Hyuuga more than a couple of times for not paying attention, he just nodded and laughed but his attention was never really taken away from Kuroko. The shrill high pitched sound of a whistle filled the air and Kiyoshi sighed relieved he could finally talk to Kuroko now. He dribbled the ball he was using over to the cart and helped the others in putting everything away. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand letting out a breath of air. Looking across the gym he saw Kuroko talking to Kagami and he jogged over.

"Hey Kuroko do you mind staying after a bit longer so I can talk to you." Kiyoshi asked with a smile though he gave Kuroko a look that left no room for arguments. He noticed.

"Of course Kiyoshi-senpai. You can go on without me Kagami-kun." Kagami nodded and left the gym not thinking about it much because he was tired from practice. Kuroko turned to Kiyoshi and gave him a questioning look.

"I know you injured your wrist." He stated plainly, no use in beating around the bush. Kuroko's eyes widened and in any other situation Kiyoshi would have felt proud in being able to make Kuroko have a visual reaction.

"I don't know what your talking about—"

"Stop it Kuroko."

Kiyoshi gave him a stern look and Kuroko put his mask back on, Kiyoshi had no idea what he was thinking. "Look I know what it's like you don't want to worry anyone but what do you think it's going to be like when you can't play anymore?"

"It's not that bad Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko answered without hesitation.

"Hmmm? Is that so?" Mentally apologizing, he grabbed Kuroko's wrist and immediately felt awful when he saw Kuroko flinch. Kiyoshi loosened his grasp. "Not that bad huh?"

"It really isn't it, it just hurts a little bit when I pass." Kuroko said quietly, Kiyoshi had never seen Kuroko this submissive and reserved.

"Kuroko, that's not just it, is it?" Kiyoshi questioned his hand still gripping Kuroko's wrist but not as tight, he didn't want to let go.

"The nurse said it might be Tenosynovitis."

"Kuroko!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. "That's serious you need to have a doctor look at it." Kiyoshi was about to drag Kuroko to the hospital himself at this point, Tenosynovitis was a wrist injury caused by repetitive motions which was something that Kuroko did. Always passing and moving his wrist and hands in awkward potions when he was passing or shooting. If this isn't fixed his tendons could tear!

"Kiyoshi-senpai!" Kiyoshi stopped he never heard Kuroko yell like that before. "I'm fine, well, I asked my doctor and he said it wasn't from an infection so there is nothing I can really do to help it and I just want to play basketball so please! Don't tell coach." Kiyoshi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he wished Kuroko wouldn't look at him like that, it was making him feel bad.

"Fine." Kuroko smiled "But!" Kiyoshi interrupted him before he could say anything. "You are going to let me help you with wrists exercises no ifs, ands, or buts." Kuroko nodded. "Good" He ruffled the smaller boy's blue locks.

"I don't want you to stop playing basketball either but you can't lie if your hurting anymore, at least not to me."

"Of course Kiyoshi-senpai thank you for being concerned about me." Kuroko gave a small smile and Kiyoshi couldn't help but grin back.

"Anything for my precious kouhai!" Kuroko gave him a look. "What?"

"Your starting to sound like captain." Kuroko deadpanned. Kiyoshi laughed.

"Eh? Really?" Kiyoshi joked. And they started to walk home together Kuroko making blunt jokes and Kiyoshi trying to get the smaller boy to laugh. Kiyoshi was glad he got to be on the Seirin basketball team especially when it gave him moments like these.

* * *

 _Oh my god this is so bad. I don't know if any of you know this but I have most of these one-shots written out already so I never get behind on updating when I get in a mood where I don't feel like writing, but that also means the the quality in writing varies per chapter and this one is a bad one, but don't worry next chapter should be better since I wrote it more recently._

 _Another thing I don't know if any of you keep up with seasonal anime but there is this one that came out and it's name is Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge and I am in love with it. The main character is voiced by Ono Kensho which is Kuroko's voice actor (!) and I've been planning a fanfiction for it, so expect that to be coming out soon._

 _Well thanks for sticking around and for reading, leave a comment if you liked it or if you want to leave some helpful criticism._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki_


	17. Regrets - Kagami

"Throw it away!"

Kuroko fumbled to catch the ring that was thrown at him. Kagami was fuming and breathing heavy.

"I won't throw away something that is precious to you Kagami-kun."

Kagami let out a bitter laugh and ran his hand through his hair, "Precious to me." He echoed. "Tell that to Tatsuya because that's what he is doing!" Kagami slammed his fist into one of the near by lockers.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked gently taking a step closer to the teen. Kagami was tense but he loosened up a bit and turned around to face Kuroko.

"I just don't understand! Doesn't Tatsuya know how much I care about him? We're brothers and he wants to throw all of that away for some stupid competition!" Kagami dropped down onto a bench in the locker room gripping his knees tightly. Kuroko took a seat next to him.

Kuroko turned the ring around in his hand, it was far to small to fit Kagami now, it was small enough for a child.

"We got matching rings when we were kids to promise we would always be brothers. We were so close for the longest time and now for some reason Tatsuya is risking it all, and for what? A stupid basketball game? I could care less about that!" Kagami was seething.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called out, Kagami didn't make any indication that he was listening but Kuroko knew he was.

"Let me tell you something. I know I can't relate to you entirely about how you feel but something similar happened to me, I won't go into full details, this isn't about me." Kuroko was unsure if he should tell Kagami, but he didn't want his light to be upset over this.

"When I was in middle school Aomine-kun was one of my best friends, he wasn't the type of person I would normally hang out with but he was a good person. He stayed after school when I practiced and he didn't need to. Back then Aomine-kun smiled a lot more and he loved basketball." Kuroko paused and had a slight smile on his face but it quickly went away. "Things started to change though. Aomine-kun started to change, he skipped practice and ignored his friends. Whenever I confronted him about it he brushed me off. Aomine-kun was someone I looked up to and respected and one day he stopped being the Aomine-kun I knew." Kuroko paused unsure if this was actually helping or not. He looked over and saw Kagami was looking at him. Kuroko continued.

"Things happened during my third year there, a match ending up changing everything and I couldn't be with them any longer. I left Teiko and went to Seirin, then I met you Kagami-kun. When you said you wanted to take down the Generation of Miracles that was when I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to beat my old teammates and show them that basketball is something to enjoy…" Kuroko trailed off. Kagami was looking at Kuroko eyes wide.

Kuroko stood up abruptly uncomfortable with having the full attention of Kagami. "I guess what I am trying to say is show Himuro-san what you feel with your basketball, I think that is the only way for people like us to understand how others are feeling." Kuroko offered his hand to pull Kagami up.

"Heh," Kagami smirked, he grabbed Kuroko's hand and got up. "Thanks Kuroko I feel better now, we're gonna show Tatsuya what we're made of." Kagami grinned and held his fist out to Kuroko who smiled back. Kuroko hit Kagami's fist with his own.

"Right."

* * *

 _Is it weird to say I'm proud of them even though I wrote them doing this? Well I'm proud of them either way, this is my take on what could of happened when Kagami told Kuroko to throw away his ring, you know I never understood why Himuro would just through away his friendship with Kagami like that but I might write a fic with him talking to Kuroko about it so who knows? And as always thanks for reading I really appreciate it, it makes me happy knowing that people actually read and like my stuff! See you next week!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
_


	18. Trust - Seirin

_"Do you trust me?"_

 _"How can I after what you did to me."_

 _"I didn't mean too! I love you."_

 _"Hah! How can someone like you love me?"_

 _"…"_

 _"I knew it."_

* * *

"Booo!" Hyuuga called out throwing some popcorn at the screen. "Riko why are we watching this cra— Ugh!" Hyuuga was cut off when Riko jammed her elbow into Hyuuga's stomach.

"We are watching it because it is my turn to pick a movie, now shut up I'm trying to listen."

* * *

 _"I knew."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I knew you've been sleeping with that woman." The word was spat out venomously. The man did not answer._

 _"So you don't deny it." The woman choked back a sob. "You never loved me." The woman ran off and it started to rain._

 _"Wait Jessica."_

* * *

"Sorry we're late everyone the train had some technical difficulties, although I call BS though because—" Kagami trailed off looking at the screen to see some American romance movie on TV. "What are you guys watching?"

"Some stupid movie be glad your train was late you got to miss most of it." Hyuuga called out. Riko made a threatening noise and Hyuuga backed down, Kagami could hear Kiyoshi laughing from the kitchen.

"Okay but why aren't you watching a Japanese movie?" Kagami asked setting a bag of snacks down on the floor as he and Kuroko took off their shoes.

"Because I like how dramatic American movies are." Was Riko's response. Kagami left it at that and he and Kuroko moved to the living room and sat on the floor, the coach was filled up.

* * *

 _"All this time I thought you never loved me." The woman was crying now. "But now I realize you were just trying to protect me. The woman cradled the bloody man close to her._

* * *

Riko let out a gasp, half the team turned to look at her. She glared back tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _"It's okay my love I forgive you." The man choked out. "I would do anything for you."_

 _A gunshot echoed in the alley the two were laying in._

 _"No…" The man let out eyes wide. A spot of red was forming in the woman's shirt slowly growing bigger and darker as time went by. A piercing laugh filled the air._

 _"Haha! Now she won't be in the way anymore my darling."_

* * *

The music on the TV crescendoed and the scene faded black the words 'to be continued' written in cursive flashed on the screen. Credits then started to make there way onto the screen.

"Thank god it's over." Hyuuga exclaimed getting off the coach stretching his legs. Riko would have hit him but she was too busy holding in the look of shock written plainly on her face. Kiyoshi handed her a box of tissues. Kagami was quickly losing respect.

"You know," Kuroko started. Everyone turned to look at him surprise he had something to say. "This probably wouldn't have happened if they had just talked to each other."

"Yeah well hate to say it Kuroko but that's every American movie, actually that's every romance movie ever." Kagami laughed and the others joined in.

"I guess, maybe if they had just trusted each other more." Kuroko continued, Riko nodded.

"Your right Kuroko-kun, they should have just talked to each other and Jessica wouldn't be dead right now!" Riko explained still upset with how things ended.

"Yeah well this is just a dumb romance movie I'm sure real couples don't have these kinds of problems if they really care about each other." Kiyoshi supplied while looking through the bags Kuroko and Kagami had brought back.

"Oh yeah there was a sale on nikumon so we got that, I know it's not really movie food but the movie is over so it should be fine." Kagami called out from the coach while eating the rest of the popcorn, which was really just kernels at this point, Kagami grabbed a handful anyways. Kuroko let out a yawn.

"Woah Kuroko are you alright I've never heard you yawn before." Furihata exclaimed jumping up from the coach rushing over the the blue haired boy's side.

"I'm fine thank you for your concern Furihata-kun but I just stayed up a bit too late last night because Kagami needed help with his homework." Kagami chocked on a kernel at that.

"Oi Kuroko, don't say it like that."

"Like what Kagami-kun?"

"Like—" The two continued and the rest of the team sighed a bit, for how quite Kuroko seemed he sure liked to tease the power forward a lot. The two had gotten very close as the years went by, what used to be the first years were now third years, Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and the other second years had gone off to collage already, but they made sure to meet up with their old team at least once a month to watch movies or just hang out.

"I thought I could trust you."

"Hey don't go turning this into one of those stupid drama's Kuroko!"

"What do you mean I am just telling you my honest feelings."

"Honest feelings my ass."

The two, or rather Kagami, looked like they were about to fight. Riko decided to step in.

"Alright you two that is enough drama for tonight, we should finished eating and then you need to head home I have to study for finals." There was courses of 'yes coach' around the room and Kagami and Kuroko stopped 'fighting'.

Kuroko enjoyed meeting up with his old teammates like this, he didn't get to see them that often, not counting the other used to be first years, he didn't even see the Generation of Miracles as much as he saw the rest of the Seirin basketball team. Suddenly he felt someone ruffle his hair.

"Alright Kuroko no thinking about things like that." Kagami called out and Kuroko couldn't help but smile. Kagami had gotten remarkably good at reading him these past few years but he guessed that just came with them being partners.

"Thank you Kagami-kun."

"Don't mention it just eat some food your way too skinny for an athlete."

"My doctor says I'm doing just fine."

"And when was the last time you talked to your Doctor?"

"…"

"I thought so." Kagami grunted and grabbed a pork bun stuffing it into Kuroko's mouth he said. "Now eat."

Kuroko sent him a glare but ate the bun anyways.

"Good."

"You know I already have a mother Kagami-kun and I happen to love her very much."

"Ha ha so funny, trust me your mother is going to thank me when she see's you've gained a few pounds."

"Hmm." Was all Kuroko let out and Kagami felt victorious.

"Ah what must it be like to be that youthful? You could say—"

"Shut it Izuki!" Yelled Hyuuga as he stuffed a pork bun into Izuki's mouth stopping him from getting the pun out.

"How rude no wonder woman don't swine you attractive." Izuki responded when he had the last bits of pork bun swallowed.

"Your reaching." Riko started plainly as she grabbed some water from the kitchen. The others laughed and Izuki pouted.

"Now hog on for just a second, I'd like to think my puns are prize winning—" The rest of the group just tuned Izuki out turning to other people to have different conversations.

Mitobe patted Izuki on the back and shook his head.

"Even you Mitobe?" Izuki called out.

Mitobe nodded and Izuki didn't need Koganei to tell him what that meant. Hyuuga cheered and slapped Mitobe on the back.

"Haha good job Mitobe."

Kuroko yawned again for some reason being around all this activity was jet making him tired. Kagami nudged his shoulder trying to keep him awake.

"Are you really that tired Kuroko?" He asked.

"I'm okay I should probably sleep soon though." Kagami nodded.

"You can spend the night and sleep in the guest room Alex isn't here."

"I'll take you up on that, goodnight Kagami-kun."

"Night."

The others noticed Kuroko about to leave the room.

"Going to sleep Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes I'm quite tired and we don't have school tomorrow so I'll be spending the night."

"Alright well then sleep well." Kiyoshi smiled, the sentiments were echoed around the room be the Seirin basketball team. Kuroko smiled and excused himself from the room. Kuroko didn't think he could ever express how grateful he was to have teammates that cared for him this much. He would make sure to try though, maybe he could make breakfast in the morning he was sure the rest of the team would probably pass out soon enough.

Various different egg dishes was the last thing on Kuroko's mind before he fell asleep that night with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 _So this is obviously a future!fic I just love the idea of seirin hanging out and just watching movies and being dorks together. Another thing I just changed my profile pic but my computer isn't showing me anything could someone please tell me what my profile pic looks like pretty please? I'll write you a short one-shot from any fandom (as long as I know it well enough)._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	19. Midnight - Takao

It was way past an acceptable time for Kuroko to be up. His room was dark save for the occasional flash of light from his cell phone (which was for the longest time unused) he put his arm over his face and grabbed his phone ready to tell the other person he was about to go to sleep.

That was until he opened his mail.

On his screen was a picture of Takao, which was the important part. Takao was holding his phone above him so he could take an angled shot of him the a rickshaw in the background and Nigou(?) was in the rickshaw. Behind all of that was a blurry figure (which kind of looked like Midorima) that appeared to be freaking out. Takao was grinning and holding up a 'victory' sign. The caption read **took this a long time ago and forgot to send it to you**

 **When did you take this?**

 **—Kuroko—**

 **Eh…. It was so long ago but I think it was after our match in Winter Cup**

 **—Takao-kun—**

 **So I can assume that Midorima-kun is in the background**

 **—Kuroko—**

 **Yup! That is Shin-chan**

 **—Takao-kun—**

Kuroko sighed and sent a smiling emoticon, he was too tired to do anything else. He felt his vision blurring and it was getting harder to concentrate on the words

 **Awww Tet-chan you could have just told me your were tired**

 **I didn't mean to keep you up so late!**

 **—Takao-kun—**

Kuroko was already asleep though his phone had fallen from his grasp and onto the floor.

 **Goodnight Tet-chan**

 **—Takao-kun—**

* * *

 _Sorry everyone that this is so short but I have been feeling kinda shitty lately, I haven't really felt like typing much either, I know this is later then most of my sunday updates please forgive me. I probably won't be writing much I just am kinda done with everything right now. There will still be updates though I have stories written so you guys have 5 solid weeks of stories hopefully I will write some more in that time period. Hope you enjoyed this really small chapter. I think I'm gonna play some Animal Crossing to try and make myself feel better._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	20. Chocolate - Aomine (Momoi)

Aomine rolled over, the school roof wasn't exactly comfortable but he was avoiding Tetsu. He was tired of his nagging, normally that was something that Satsuki did but lately Tetsu had been the one on his case, it was really annoying. He was always telling him to come to practice, but he didn't understand. There was no point in practicing something he was already great at, and he wasn't going to get better because he was already better than everyone else. Basketball was no longer fun, he would just have to wait until his skills got rusty and someone came to challenge him. He just wanted to enjoy basketball and having Tetsu and Satsuki breathing down his neck to come to practice was not going to make that happen. Aomine sighed and tried to get more comfortable.

There was a slight breeze and the sun was warm on his face. He was in the prefect position where he could barely feel the rocks in his back, his eyelids felt heavy and he closed them enjoying the sound of the baseball team practicing the steady rhythm of baseballs hitting a metal bat lulling him to sleep. Everything was perfect.

Well until he heard someone climbing the ladder on the side of the roof, he groaned but refused to look over, maybe if he ignored whoever was there long enough they would go away.

"Dai— Aomine-kun. Have you seen Tetsu-kun?" Satsuki asked leaning over him blocking the sun from his face. Aomine grunted and rolled onto his side trying to go to sleep. "Dai-chan!" Aomine glared at the girl. She pouted back at him.

"Hmpf, Aomine-kun! Tetsu-kun isn't here." Momoi cried. Aomine finally gave her a pointed look.

"Who cares if Tetsu is not here he's probably sick or something." He grumbled. Momoi stamped her foot.

"Tetsu-kun hasn't been here all week and I'm worried!" Momoi yelled while kicking him.

"Damn women stop screaming." Aomine sat up and rubbed his side that Satsuki had kicked. Then he thought about what Momoi had said. Tetsu hasn't been here all week? It was a Friday, had he really not noticed his shadow for a whole week? He kinda felt like laughing well that just showed how unnoticeable Tetsu was.

"Dai-chan! Are you laughing? This is serious Tetsu-kun won't answer his phone." Momoi held her phone in front of Aomine's face and he had to squint before he could read what was on the screen. It was a call log of all the times Momoi had tried to reach Tetsu.

"You tried to call him 57 times damn Satsuki I knew you liked Tetsu but I didn't think you were that desperate." Aomine laughed and laid back down, he didn't really care Tetsu probably just caught a really bad cold it happened before.

"Don't just lay back down! I haven't seen Tetsu-kun since valentines day! And—" Aomine sat straight up at that.

"Valentines day? Satsuki…" Satsuki stopped talking and looked at him. "Did you… did you give Tetsu any chocolate." Aomine questioned fearing the answer. At this Satsuki puffed her chest out, proud. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup hand made and everything! I worked really hard." Momoi continued to explain the ribbons and how she wrapped the chocolate and other things that Aomine didn't care about.

Now he was worried, Tetsu was definitely sick, worse case scenario dead. Aomine got up and climbed down the roof.

"Dai-chan! Where are you going?" Momoi yelled from the roof and Aomine started running.

"I'm going to Tetsu's" He yelled back and started to jog out of the school.

—

When he reached Tetsu's apartment he was panting and covered in sweat, Tetsu had told Aomine that his parents were out so it was just him and his grandmother in the house for now. He had met Tetsu's grandmother before she was really sweet and a great cook but he didn't think she could take care of Tetsu if he had consumed Satsuki's cooking.

Aomine started to bang on the door. "Tetsu! Are you okay!" Aomine yelled he heard something move inside the apartment and Aomine prayed it was Tetsu. The door knob jiggled and he stepped back right before the door opened revealing a way too pale Tetsu with a red face and he was all wrapped up in a blanket.

"Aomine-kun?" Aomine rushed to Kuroko's side before he could ask anymore questions and gave him a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Aomine yelled half joking.

"Ah so you heard from Momoi-san I see. Yes she gave me chocolates and I did get a bit sick but you don't need to over react like this Aomine-kun it's rude. Momoi-san put a lot of work into those chocolates." Kuroko stated. Aomine laughed and let go of him ruffling his hair.

"Alright, Alright. I'm just glad your fine, but you still look pretty sick." Aomine said walking into Kuroko's apartment without an invite, taking off his shoes. He stepped inside the Tatami feeling weird on his feet, he didn't know anyone who still had tatami floors. Well he was sure Murasakibara had them but everyone else was pretty westernized. "Hey—"

"No I'm not lending you socks, you ripped the last pair I gave you." Kuroko said from the kitchen knowing already what Aomine was going to say.

"But tatami feels so weird." Aomine complained sitting himself down on the zabuton. Kuroko walked over with a tray of Jasmine tea, still wrapped in his blanket, how he made the tea like that Aomine didn't know.

"Aomine-kun your Japanese." Kuroko deadpanned grabbing a cup for himself. And it was during the light banter they were having that Aomine realized how much he missed Kuroko. He wasn't there all weak so he didn't have anyone to help him with his homework or anyone to joke with in class, Aomine was really glad that Tetsu was okay.

* * *

 _So can anyone tell I'm still really salty with the way Aomine treated Kuroko in middle school because I am. I never liked how he just casted Kuroko aside like that, I mean thats my precious baby you can't give forget about him. But here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it. Be sure to comment if you do!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	21. Revenge - Generation of Miracles

It was a normal occurrence, Kuroko thought to himself as he emptied the tacks out of his shoes. It seemed people weren't happy that Kuroko moved up from the third string to the first in what seemed like a day. People didn't know that he had stayed after school everyday for months just practicing his basketball skills to get where he was today.

The bullying didn't start on the first day he was promoted but Kuroko thought that was because no one could see him. Once people realized they would never have a one on one confrontation with Kuroko they settled for vandalizing his desks, throwing away his shoe's, or putting tacks in them. Kuroko thought it was really childish, but since it never really affected him he let it be.

"Hey Tetsu!"

Kuroko looked over to see Aomine and Momoi walking towards him.

"Hello Aomine-kun, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted with a nod. Aomine opened the locker next to his and quickly removed his basketball shoes to exchange them for the standard school shoes.

"Your late today Tetsu-kun, well not really, but normally we see you in the classroom." Momoi mentioned.

"Ah, my grandmother made breakfast this morning so I guess I am a little late because of that."

"Eh? Tetsu-kun are you not eating breakfast every morning? Do you want me to start making you bentos?" At this Aomine blanched and started making a 'X' motion with his arms behind Momoi's back.

"That is very kind of you to offer Momoi-san but I do have breakfast every morning so there is no need to trouble yourself." Kuroko flashed her a small smile.

"O-of course Tetsu-kun!" Momoi nodded franticly cheeks stained red. "It's no trouble though so if you want I can, whenever." Momoi rambled on. Aomine mouthed 'nice save' and grinned at Kuroko giving him a approving thumbs up.

Kuroko ignored him.

"Anyways!" Momoi exclaimed. "I just remembered the sports festival is next week, are you guys excited?"

"You bet I'm gonna win every competition." Aomine laughed wrapping an arm around Kuroko. "What about you Tetsu are you going to enter anything, well Akashi might make you but…" Aomine let the words hang in the air.

"I'm not sure Aomine-kun, I might participate in the scavenger hunt, it doesn't seem to be that hard."

"No fun Tetsu, besides I heard the items have been getting really weird lately." Aomine grunted, Kuroko rolled his eyes and ducked under Aomine's arm.

"Well if I have to do something that's probably going to be it."

"We can think about it later for now lets get to class unlike Dai-chan I actually care about my attendance." At this Aomine made a noise.

The three continued their conversation as the walked to their classroom. Aomine and Kuroko were discussing the different events at the sports festival when Momoi let out a sharp gasp.

"Oi Satsuki you alright?" Aomine asked.

Momoi didn't answer and Aomine followed her line of sight to the back room where his and Kuroko's desks were, except Kuroko's desk was covered in dark marking and words of 'Go die' and 'Your worthless' were scrawled across the surface. Aomine's eyes narrowed. Without warning he yelled.

"Alright who did this!? You think you can—" Aomine stopped when Kuroko tugged on his jacket.

"Don't worry about it Aomine-kun it doesn't matter and it's not like it's hurting anyone."

"Doesn't matter?" Momoi echoed softly.

"Like hell it doesn't matter!"

Kuroko ignored him though and moved to grab cleaning supplies from the back closet. Aomine and Momoi stood shocked as Kuroko just cleaned his desk like it was normal. Before they had a chance to say anything the bell rang and their teacher entered the classroom. They could do nothing but sit down and wait for class to end.

When the class took a break for lunch without a word Aomine grabbed Kuroko's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine ignored the blond and continued to drag Kuroko around the hallway Momoi following right behind him.

"Your so mean Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed but he started following the three anyways. "Where are we going."

Aomine didn't respond but he stopped suddenly in front of a classroom.

"Eh why are we at Akashicchi's classroom."

Aomine slammed open the door, the students instantly went quite turning to where the loud noise had come from. Aomine ignored them though and looked around the classroom, he moved forward when he saw Akashi and Midorima playing shogi and Murasakibara sitting next to them eating some chips.

"Daiki." Akashi called out not looking away from the shogi board. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you barging into my class?"

"Tetsu," He moved the boy in front of him. "Is being bullied and he thinks it is no big deal."

"It really isn't I don't know why you are making such a big fuss." Kuroko stated simply. Aomine glared at him.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

"Is this bullying effecting you or how you play?"

"No."

"Then it is not a concern." Akashi set down a shogi piece as if to punctuate his sentence.

"Wait Kurokocchi is getting bullied?" Kise asked, he turned to look at the boy who was standing in front of Aomine.

"Yes I suppose but it doesn't bother me." Kuroko shifted uncomfortably not liking all this attention, Akashi gave him a look, Kuroko stilled mask back in place. Aomine noticed.

"I see how it is, you don't care as long as it doesn't affect the team or our chances of winning." Aomine glared at Akashi.

"Calm down you fool, if Kuroko doesn't care then why make a big deal out of it. Obviously he is mature enough not to let some childish bullying get to him." Midorima huffed as he observed the board in front of him.

"Hmm I don't like that people are being mean to Kuro-chin, but if he says he's alright then I guess it's okay." Murasakibara mumbled offering the boy his bag of chips. Kuroko shook his head, Murasakibara didn't seem to upset.

"Eh this isn't right though!" Kise started. "I mean we don't even know what they are doing what if Kurokocchi is lying to us!"

"Kise-kun." Kuroko interjected. Kise quieted.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san. Thank you for your concern but it is really nothing to be worried about. This isn't anything I can't handle."

"If you say so but Tetsu-kun please say something if it gets too much." Momoi pleaded holding onto Kuroko's arm.

"I will."

The sports festival was almost here and the school, being one that mainly focused on sports, was very excited. All the classes were working together to get things prepared, some classes were signed up to prepare food and a few students were being briefed on how to be announcers. Kuroko was pretty sure there was going to be a few scouts coming as well. It seemed a little over the top but as long as everyone was having fun Kuroko really didn't have a problem with it.

"Kuroko-kun." A teacher called out.

"Yes Sensei?"

The teacher who had been looking for the boy jumped and placed a hand on his chest to calm his rapid heart.

"Kuroko-kun! I need you to take these forms to the sports advisor they are the listings of the events." Kuroko nodded and excepted the large stack of papers stumbling a little under the weight.

"Hmm," The teacher looked over Kuroko. "Yoshida!"

"Huh?" A student said from the back of the classroom. Kuroko looked back and saw the boy he had short spiky blonde hair and was a bit taller then himself. Kuroko recognized him as another member of the basketball club.

"Help Kuroko-kun carry these forms to the sports advisor." The boy got out of his desk with a sigh but went to grab the papers anyways. The teacher gave him a approving nod and sent the two out.

The two boys walked in silence, Kuroko wasn't struggling with the papers anymore but it was hot outside and the sun was beating down onto his back uncomfortably. The sports advisor was unfortunately located in another building so the two would have to be outside for awhile.

They reached the stairs soon enough and started to climb up them. Kuroko was cursing whoever made the school why was there so many flights of stairs? When they finally reached the top platform Kuroko was trying to hide his heavy breaths, Akashi-kun would surely punish him if he was seen like this.

Yoshida gave Kuroko a side long glance and walked over to the boy.

"Here I'll hold your forms, I bet you're tired."

Kuroko nodded grateful and handed the other boy his forms. Yoshida sneered.

"Pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said your pathetic." Yoshida glared at the boy. "How can someone like you be on the first string?" Yoshida growled and threw the papers on the ground they flew in different directions some falling down the stairs.

"How did someone like _you_ ," the word was hissed venomously. "get into the first string, I bet you bribed them." Yoshida shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"But who knows, everyone sees how the Generation of Miracles are hanging off you, I bet you promised them services other then basketball." Yoshida gave him a vicious grin.

"That's gross."

The grin fell off his face and was replaced with a questioning look. "I don't think your in any position to be making remarks like that Kuroko _-kun._ " Yoshida, before he could react, grabbed Kuroko's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Maybe if I broke this arm of yours you would stop playing basketball for good."

"I'm ambidextrous." Kuroko deadpanned.

Yoshida growled and tightened his grip on the boy's arm. "I guess that means I just have to break both of your arms."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Hah? You finally scared?"

"Hmm, not really," Kuroko mentioned. "I know you wouldn't do that Yoshida-kun. You're a hard worker who loves basketball. If not for the Generation of Miracles and myself I'm sure you would be a starter."

Yoshida let out a fierce cry.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" In a fit of rage Yoshida let go of Kuroko's arm and shoved him down the stairs. He watched the small body fall down the stairs with a distant look in his eyes. It was only when Kuroko hit the bottom and didn't move was when he snapped out of it.

"Holy shit." He said under his breath baking away from the edge slowly not believing what he just did. Before he could think of anything else Yoshida felt something hard collide with his face. He fell and hit the ground hard. Yoshida groaned and looked up and through the glaring lights coming from the window he saw a large dark figure.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Yoshida was picked up by his collar, he opened his eyes as much as he could and saw the menacing dark blue eyes of Aomine Daiki the power forward for the Generation of Miracles. Shit.

"Shintarou." A voice called out. Yoshida couldn't see anything except for the seething teen in front of him but he felt someone pass him and start rushing down the stairs.

"Akashi can I beat this bastard the hell up now?"

"Not yet. Daiki."

The piercing blue eyes never left his but Aomine sucked his teeth and through Yoshida to the ground.

"Akashicchi we can't just let this guy go he… Kurokocchi." Yoshida looked over and saw the recent addition to the Generation of Miracles Kise Ryouta the small forward. That means the one that went to check on the brat must have been the shooting guard Midorima Shintarou.

Aomine backed away from Yoshida and he thought it was his chance to escape, that was until he felt himself being grabbed by the shoulders and being held up by the team's center Murasakibara Atsushi.

Before he had a chance to try and free himself from the giants grasp he felt someone in front of him.

"I see you've been messing with our phantom sixth man. We can't have that."

Akashi Seijuurou the point guard and captain of the Generation of Miracles. Everyone in school has heard of Akashi he was genius and everyone also knew not to mess with him either being from a family of old money he could destroy your life.

"I wasn't concerned when I learned of Tetsuya being bullied he's strong enough to not be bothered by it but when things get psychical that when we step in." Akashi took another step closer and Yoshida shivered in fear.

"Shintarou!"

Yoshida flinched at the sudden command from the boy in front of him, that tone was like something out of those military movies his dad always made him watch.

"I can't say for certain but it looks at the very least sprained." Midorima called back. Akashi made a thoughtful noise.

"So you have injured one of our valuable players huh Kisame? Well…" Akashi trailed off and Yoshida felt Murasakibara's grip from his shoulder shift to his wrist.

"An eye for an eye, I do believe that is how the expression goes."

"Kuroko wait! You should not be moving right now!" Yoshida heard Midorima cry out, Akashi glanced away from him and looked towards the stairs. The sound of stomping feet could be heard as well as small puffs of air, suddenly a head of light blue hair appeared in Yoshida's peripheral vision.

"Akashi-kun don't hurt him he didn't mean it!" Aomine made a noise and Kise laughed unpleasantly. Akashi moved away from Yoshida and walked towards Kuroko who was in the middle of catching his breath but he stood up straight.

"Oh really? I can not ignore this Tetsuya you're injured."

"I'm fine."

Akashi sent the boy a doubtful look and gently grabbed at the boy's wrist. Kuroko gasped in pain.

"Yes you are perfectly fine Tetsuya in fact I think we should have a friendly game of basketball right now."

"I didn't know you could joke Akashi-kun." Akashi glared at Kuroko.

"Be quite Tetsuya," Akashi ordered. "I didn't intervene earlier because I knew you could handle petty acts of bulling from ignorant people. But I am not going to do nothing when you are being hurt."

"Then report him you all don't have to get in trouble for trying to beat him up."

"Tetsu!" Aomine called out, "He threw you down the stairs!"

"While I do not condone the actions of that boy," Midorima bit out, "I agree with Kuroko we should not mar our records with acts of petty violence because one of our teammates was injured." That being said Midorima had a scowl on his face as he started to unwrap his fingers and quickly use the bandage to wrap Kuroko's wrist.

"If that's what Kuro-chin wants then I won't fight but I think Kuro-chin is stupid for saying that."

"No! You guys can't be okay with this! That bastard hurt my shadow and I don't care what you guys say I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Yeah! We can't just let him get away with hurting Kurokocchi! You guys wouldn't help when he was being bullied so we have to help now!'

While the Generation of Idiots were arguing Yoshida felt that dumb giant's grip on his shoulders slacking. He needed to get out of here fast, when Yoshida was sure their attention was not on him and jerked out shoulders in Murasakibara's grasp and bolted. His escape plan was cut short though when he was tripped down to the ground by that short fuck Akashi. He growled. It was cut off though when he felt that giant step on him back making it impossible for him to even try and escape again.

"Hey whats going on here?"

Thank god a teacher, they would obviously see how Yoshida was being bullied and punish those Generation of Idiots.

"Yamada-sensei."

"Akashi-san? What is going on here."

Fuck that. Yoshida had forgotten that Akashi basically ran the school, every teacher here was his bitch. From the corner of his eye Yoshida saw Akashi discreetly trip Kuroko so he fell into the captain's arms.

"My friends and I were just turning in some forms for a teacher and we saw Yoshida here bulling Kuroko." Akashi motioned to the boy in his arms. Kuroko was glaring at Akashi trying to struggle out of his arms which the teacher must have mistaken for being in pain.

"Is that true Yoshida-san?"

"Fuck that! They're lying they were the ones beating me up."

Yamada made a disbelieving noise. "Thank you for informing me Akashi-san I will take Yoshida to the facility office and contact his parents."

Murasakibara took his foot off of Yoshida and let the teacher take the boy away. When the two were far enough away Akashi turned back to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko ignored him, he had given up trying to get out of his arms all that struggling started to hurt his wrist. Akashi sighed.

"Tetsuya I apologize for not doing something about this earlier."

"No Akashi-kun, you don't have to apologize I shouldn't have been so stubborn now I can't play basketball anymore."

Akashi nodded but said nothing else.

"Worry not Kuroko I will make sure that you get the best care for your wrist…" Midorima must have realized what that sounded like though because he quickly added, "For the team of course! We can't have the team be short one member due to negligence."

With that the tension was broken and Aomine and Kise laughed at how 'tsundere' Midorima was being. The four walked (Murasakibara insisted on carrying Kuroko) to the nurses office.

"You know this reminds me." Kuroko mentioned. The four turned to him with a questioning look on their faces.

"Yoshida-san implied I was doing 'other' services to you guys besides basketball." Kuroko finished offhandedly.

"…What?" Aomine finally got out with a blush on his face.

"I just thought I'd mention it because I thought it was funny. He probably thought I was some kind of maid or something."

Kuroko felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked up to see Murasakibara smiling gently at him. "Hmm I wouldn't mind that Kuro-chin."

"Eh? I want Kurokocchi to be my maid too!"

Kuroko smiled as he listened to the others argue, he knew that wasn't what Yoshida meant but it was fun to mess with them like this, he heard a quick exhale of air and turned to see Akashi looking at him with a amused look, Kuroko looked away upset he was found out.

"I think if anything," Akashi started still looking at Kuroko, "Tetsuya should be my maid, it makes sense does it not I am the captain after all." Kuroko glared at him but said nothing else. This caused more arguments from the group.

* * *

 _Well it is a bit late but it is still Sunday! I feel like the ending to this was a little rushed I hope it still makes sense. Make sure to comment if you liked it!._

 _Another announcement I am working on an Akakuro/Kagakuro Noragami fanfiction! I finally found out how the naming system works for it so I'm super happy. another good thing is even if you haven't seen Noragami you can read it because it doesn't follow the story at all and there all no spoilers I'm super happy about that. I am in the process of writing it right now so it should be out in a month or two so I hope you all look forward to that._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	22. Letters - Ogiwara

It was during winter break that Kuroko decided it would be a good idea to clean his room. His room wasn't necessarily messy but it was kinda cluttered, he had photos and old mementos from primary school through high school now. Kuroko didn't want to get rid of anything but he figured he might as well organize everything.

While going through his closet and drawers he found a lot of things he had as a kid. A small rubber basketball, a plastic plane, some small toy cars, and a stuffed bunny he had since he was two. He found a box of photos, most of them being of him and his parents. There were also photos of his cat, Miruku, plus her three kittens. After putting things up and placing some things into bags for storage Kuroko came across a small box inside his closet. He took it out and examined it, it was a shoe box but it was kinda heavy, Kuroko opened the lid looking inside. He found countless letters.

"Oh.." Kuroko said quietly, he remembered these. At some point in middle school he and Ogiwara had started to write letters to each other, he saved everything that Ogiwara sent to him. He took the pile out carefully sorting through them stopping to read a few and laugh at Ogiwara's jokes and little doodles he had drawn inside the margins.

It was at the bottom of the box that Kuroko found something that he had long forgotten about. Underneath all the letters that Ogiwara sent him was a small stack of letters he had written long ago and had never sent him. They were from different times throughout middle school but mostly towards the end of second year.

 _Dear Ogiwara-kun_

 _I know I shouldn't be asking you for help but things are changing and I don't know what to do. Aomine-kun never comes to practice and Akashi-kun seems different. I don't know how to help them. I feel like I'm being forgotten_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kuroko had remembered writing this, it was after a tough day of practice, no one had shown up except for him and Midorima. Akashi was in a student council meeting and Aomine and the others were who knows where. Midorima ignored him, he only practiced his three pointers. Kuroko couldn't practice his passes so he tried to practice shooting, it was a day of failure and one he would like to forget. There was another letter below that one but everything was crossed out and it was hard to read.

 ** _Dear Ogiwara-kun_**

 ** _I feel alone, I don't have a light anymore... everything has changed. They don't enjoy basketball anymore, they became too powerful and have forgotten what it feels like to be a team. Aomine is gone, he rejected me, my teammate, my friend. I don't know if I'll ever get him back. Kise thinks this is all one big joke and he doesn't respect the other teams. Murasakibara couldn't care less and it hurts when he constantly tells me to stop trying (maybe I should) Midorima is unconcerned with everything. I thought we were friends I don't understand why he isn't helping, Akashi is different. He is no longer the Akashi-kun I know, he is cold and doesn't love the game like he used to everything is just winning or losing with him and he always wins. No one understands how I feel, they all left to become stronger and they did but at what cost, I was left behind and forgotten, I want to quit but I know I can't give up. I promised you we would face each other in a real match so I will get there for you… But after that I'm going to quit I can't play anymore it's too painful, I'm so tired, I just want this all to stop._**

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

He didn't want to think about this letter it was during a time when he was not in a right place. Everything was different and he couldn't handle it. There was one letter left.

 _Dear Ogiwara-kun_

 ** _I'm sorry for how the Generation of Miracles had treated your team._** _I'm sorry I couldn't face you. I should have played my injury wasn't that bad, maybe if I had this wouldn't of happened_ ** _and you would still be playing basketball._**

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kuroko looked over the short letter with messy handwriting and crossed out words. He never knew what to say, he knew he had to apologize but he never could get the words out.

He thought about throwing the letters away but something inside him told him not to. He didn't know why but he would trust these feelings, besides, looking back on it now it was nice knowing that things have changed, the Generation of Miracles loved basketball again and they are having fun again, they had all had teams of their own that they could trust and rely on, but even though he knew it was selfish Kuroko is jealous that they couldn't trust and rely on him when they were a team. He shook away those thoughts, everything was okay now and his friends were happy that's all that mattered. Plus Ogiwara was playing basketball again and nothing made him happier then that. He was glad that Ogiwara had not given up the sport that had started their friendship. So he kept the letters to remind himself that things are better now.

* * *

 _I'm mad at fanfiction right now because it won't let me strike through text and I really need it for this fic, so when you read this just imagine the blod stuff as being crossed out I'm super sorry I know bold isn't fun to look at or read but I didn't know what else to do. Either way heres another angsty fic (my favorite) I'd like to thank you all so much for commented on this it makes me so happy. It is also summer break for me, although I do have work, but I will diffently try and write more so I hope you all look forward to that!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	23. Cold - Kagami

Kagami was cold, like really cold. His apartment didn't have the best heat in the winter and he ended up having to bundle up in about 4 blankets before he felt warm. Unfortunately for him though just earlier that weak he had washed his blankets and when he left them out to dry it had started to rain and they got completely soaked. He had no idea why Japanese people didn't just have dryers in their house, if they had washing machines it would make since to have drying machines, but whatever it didn't matter now. Grabbing his phone he checked the time it was six. He figured it would be fine if he went over to Kuroko's house. Hen grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

He then made his way to Kuroko's apartment, he was sure that he had a kotatsu table. Kuroko was the most Japanese person he knew (despite him living in Japan he found out that a lot of things were very westernized) but he had been over to Kuroko's a few times in the past and he knew that Kuroko and his family liked things very traditional. They had tatami floors and they still slept on futons when almost everyone Kagami talked to had a bed set already. He rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm with the friction. Kagami thankfully did not live that far away from Kuroko and could make it to his house in 10 minutes. Kagami breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to Kuroko's apartment.

Kuroko's parents were out of town so Kagami didn't have to worry about bothering them. He knocked on the door and waited for Kuroko to come and open it.

"Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?" The smaller boy asked, Kagami gave him a grin.

" Sorry about this Kuroko but I was really cold and you know my apartment doesn't have any heat, and I figured since your family is really Japanese you would have a kotatsu table." Kagami answered, Kuroko moved aside to allow Kagami in.

"Kagami-kun stop talking like you aren't Japanese." Kuroko went into the living room (which was really just the biggest room in the house). Kagami followed him and saw the most beautiful thing. He rushed into the room his shoes making weird noises against the tatami.

"Kagami!" He froze, Kuroko yelled. He looked over to Kuroko to see him glaring at his feet. Kagami looked down and realized that he was wearing his shoes.

"Shit! Ah sorry Kuroko I forgot, I don't normally take my shows off and—" Kagami couldn't hear what he said as he was trying to take off his shoes as fast as possible. Kuroko sighed.

"I know you didn't mean to, just try and be careful next time." Kagami felt awful, he hoped he didn't ruin the flooring. Kuroko walked over with a tray of tea and small snacks. "I know it's not a lot but I don't want you to eat out my kitchen. He placed the tray on the kotatsu table and turned it on. He then sat outside of the table reaching to grab a cup of tea. Kagami had as most of himself under the kotatsu table as he could get relishing in the warmth.

"Hey Kuroko I said I was sorry I hope your not that mad at me that wouldn't sit under the same table as me." Kagami grinned and grabbed a cookie off the tray and ate it. Kuroko shook his head.

"It't not that Kagami-kun—" Kuroko was interrupted when Kagami pulled him under the table.

"Good because it's cold as hell in here and I don't want you to get sick." Kuroko looked like he wanted to say something but he refrained. Kagami nodded in approval and reached to grab the remote for the TV. He flipped through the many channels before stopping when he saw a basketball game. He ignored the laugh he heard from Kuroko.

He sighed relaxed, yeah this was defiantly better then staying in his cold apartment alone. They watched the game in silence, or at least Kuroko did, Kagami was cheering for the team that had a mascot of a bear, mostly because the other team had a dog.

It was after the second quarter did Kagami hear a thud coming from beside him. He saw Kuroko face down on the table and Kagami laughed it was only 7 and Kuroko was asleep. Or at least that was until he heard the smallest sounds of someone panting. It was coming from Kuroko.

"Oi Kuroko… are you alright." He nudged the boy and it revealed a red and sweaty face. "Shit!" Kagami forgot Kuroko was sensitive to heat. "Kuroko!" Maybe he should of remembered that before he dragged him under the kotatsu. Man he couldn't do anything right today. "Kuroko I'm so sorry! Man I really am a Bakagami!" Kagami was panicking, but then he heard something. He stilled it sounded like laughing.

"…You got that right… Bakagami-kun." Kuroko smiled and it took everything in him not to hit the smaller boy.

"Damn you Kuroko!"

 _Damn I really like writing KagaKuro and also to the person that I owe a KagaKuro oneshot this is not it I will post it separately and it will be a lot longer but thats it for now I will see you all next Sunday!_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	24. Dark - Midorima

12th place too bad!'

Came the cheerful voice of the Oha Asa announcer. Midorima grimaced, at least his team didn't have a match today, well they did but it was a practice match against Seirin, which meant the outcome didn't actually matter.

Midorima let out a sigh he could almost hear Kuroko scolding him. He would probably say something like 'You shouldn't think like that Midorima-kun, you should always give your best in a match practice or not'

Midorima didn't envy the way Kuroko thought, but he respected Kuroko for how hard he tried./span/p

'Sorry Cancers there is not that much luck in your future try connecting with old friends and make sure to have a pair of glasses on you because that is your lucky item for the day. Your lucky color is blue!'

Midorima let out a sigh of relief, today shouldn't be too bad if his lucky item was a pair of glasses. But he was still in 12th place. Midorima tried planning out his day in a way that would insure the most luck while he made his bento. When he was finished he wrapped it in a blue cloth and placed the box carefully inside his bag.

The last thing he could do to make sure nothing bad happened today would be to 'connect with old friends' the only person who was close to a old friend was Kuroko who he would be facing later today in a practice match.

If Midorima thought like that annoying Aomine he would just consider the basketball match connecting and call it a day, but Midorima wasn't going to leave it up in the air with something as loose as that. Midorima wasn't sure though on what connecting met. Oha Asa was too vague sometimes.

Midorima settled on getting Kuroko his lucky item of the day because Kuroko wasn't looking to good either. Kuroko being an Aquarius was in 7th place today. If Midorima remembered correctly the boy's lucky item was colored pencils. Thankfully the lucky item was something he could find with little effort, not that Midorima wouldn't put in the work, it was just easier like this which he was glad for.

Midorima picked up a small pack of 12 colored pencils in a nearby general store on his way to school. Since Midorima didn't have to hold his glasses he held onto Kuroko's lucky item feeling uncomfortable with not having anything in his hands.

The day passed by slowly giving Midorima plenty of time to contemplate on how to 'connect' with Kuroko. The two had never really gotten along, they respected each other sure but Midorima never took the time to be closer friends with Kuroko. Maybe he should have, he knew Kuroko was having a rough time during middle school when Aomine and the others started to change, he did too. Midorima ignored everything and only practiced to improve his basketball skills. But that all changed when Seirin had defeated Shutoku. Midorima realized how important it was to rely on your teammates, he realized too late though because his relationship with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko was not that good.

Sure Midorima kept up with Akashi but they didn't talk much, they placed Shogi and discussed very little. The others Midorima had not talked to at all unless they were all gathered in one place, while he did respect the rest of his old teammates he couldn't stand being in the same room with them for so long. Kuroko was an exception though, the only thing that bothered Midorima was his blood type, and looking back on it now Midorima understands that is not the best reason to not be friends with someone, this was something Takao had persistently told him.

Kuroko was too kind for his own good though. He spread himself way to thin for people who didn't really deserve it and that was something Midorima could never understand. Midorima did things for himself, only concerned with others when it would affect him. Maybe this part of him needed to change.

When the final bell rang for class to end and after school activities to start, Midorima calmly made his way to the gym. He met Takao along the way, Takao was rambling on about how excited he was to face Seirin. Midorima briefly wondered why Takao was so excited but he knew Takao was just a basketball idiot like everyone else he knew.

"Tetsu-chan!" Takao called out latching himself onto a small blue haired boy. Midorima gave Takao a dirty look they were the opponents he should be acting so friendly with them. It seemed like Kagami shared his sentiments as he was trying to pry the black haired teen off of Kuroko.

"Hello Takako-kun, Midorima-kun."

Midorima gave Kuroko a polite nod and looked down remembering he had the boy's lucky item with him. He talked over to the boy, Takao had gotten off of him at this point, and held out the box of colored pencils.

"Here your lucky item today. It is in my best interests to 'connect' with you today and I have chosen to do so by giving you your lucky item." Midorima stated simply.

"Thank you Midorima-kun, you must be very unlucky today if you decided to connect with me." Kuroko said as he took the box of color pencils from Midorima.

"Yes well, you are my… friend." Midorima hesitantly responded. Takao made an audible gasp and Kagami appeared to have frozen in place. Kuroko's face was blank but that quickly changed as a blush rose to his face.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko answered with a bright smile. "I'm glad you consider me a friend, it means a lot to me."

Midorima nervously pushed his glasses up needing something to do with his hands. He couldn't look Kuroko directly in the eyes./span/p

"Well I always assumed it went without saying but yes Kuroko, I consider you my friend." A blush had also found it's way to Midorima's cheeks but he tried to hide.

"I must be very lucky today for Midorima-kun to say this, maybe I should start carrying a lucky item with me too."

"That would be wise of you." Midorima answered plainly but he was actually happy that Kuroko was taking part in his interests.

"Well I do have the app downloaded onto my phone I don't listen to it that much though," Kuroko trailed off.

"You need to listen to it everyday to insure you have the best luck."

"Hm."

"Takao and Kagami stood frozen as they watched the two converse about Oha Asa. Kagami was the first one to say something.

"Oi, is this really happening?"

"I… I think so."

"Do you think we're dreaming?"

"We wouldn't be in the same dream Bakagami!"

"Well you don't know!"

The two started arguing.

"Hey the practice match is about to start! Get your lazy butts in here before I have you two idiots start doing laps!" Riko yelled from the gym doorway.

"Yes Coach!" Kuroko and Kagami responded. Kuroko turned back to Midorima.

"We can continue this conversation later, it was nice talking to you." Kuroko gave a short polite bow and excused himself following Kagami into the gym where their very angry coach was waiting.

"Hey Shin-chan?" Takao asked hesitantly. Midorima grunted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine you idiot. The Seirin coach was right we need to get ready for the practice match."

"There's the Shin-chan I know!"

"Shut up Takao!"

* * *

 _Ughhhh for some reason when I uploaded this there was a bunch of / nasp / sp things all over place and it took so long to delete them all. Once again sorry for the late update it might be better for the people waiting to read this to do it on Monday that way you can guarantee that it will be there whenever you check. Well please leave a review and I will post again next Sunday._

Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki


	25. Rain - Aomine

It was silent, all except for the heavy rain that would not let up anytime soon. The final rays from the setting sun casting a evanescent glow off the wet pavement and onto the metal railings on the edge of the street. Heavy drops of water fell from the overhang of the bridge. Aomine took a small step towards the boy with trembling shoulders.

"Kur—" Aomine started but he stopped, what could he say he didn't know what was happening. He heard a chocked sob and his eyes widened. He stepped closer so he was completely under the bridge the pale yellow light from the fluorescences reflects off the tiled walls and he thinks he is about to get a headache.

Kuroko turns around so Aomine can see him fully. His whole face is red, and tears are streaming down his cheeks. Kuroko quickly runs his arm across his face trying in vain to get rid of the tears. His blood shot eyes met Aomine's. He flinched.

"Hey Aomine-kun can we play a game?" Kuroko looked up at him with a small sad, pitiful smile. Aomine's eyes narrowed. He took a step forward, then another, as soon as he was close enough he grabbed onto Kuroko's shirt collar lifting him up off the ground.

"What do you mean Tetsu! What's going on here what did I do?" He yelled, Kuroko laughed and Aomine felt like something stabbed him in the heart.

"Can we play pretend?" Kuroko asked his eyes dull, Aomine was about to yell again or maybe punch him in the face but Kuroko cut him off. "Can we pretend that the Generation of Miracles is still a team that enjoy's basketball? Can we pretend that we're still happy? Can we pretend I never liked you?" Aomine's eyes widened, what did he just say? Kuroko continued "Can we pretend that I'm not useless?" Kuroko let his last question ring in the air. Aomine dropped him, water splashed up on his clothes but he didn't care he was already soaked.

"Ah," Kuroko ran his fingers through his hair pushing his bangs up and Aomine could see the pain and hurt clear in his eyes. "I didn't think so." Kuroko gave him one last pathetic smile, turned tail and ran, leaving Aomine behind confused and speechless.

A week later Kuroko turned in his resignation letter.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry I'm an awful person this is my last written fanfiction I gotta write some more and fast. Don't worry I will have something by next Sunday. Also I will forever be saltly about Aomine and what happened with Kuroko I'm pretty sure this is not the last time you will hear about it. The style of writing for this is so different its funny to think that this is the very first fanfiction I wrote for this series, well anyways leave a comment if you liked it and I'll see you next week._

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	26. Confessions - Himuro

Himuro let out a loud exhale as he stepped into the air conditioned sports store. It was way too hot outside, he looked at the walls lined with shoes and light fixtures and was once again reminded how different Japan and America were, it was a hard thing for him to keep track of. In America there where rows of different things laid about the store and it was all self serve but in Japan you really had to rely on the staff this didn't really bother Himuro but it looked like only some teens were on duty right now, he just wanted to get some new shoes and leave not deal with a bunch of giggling girls.

"Oh, hello Himuro-san."

Himuro's eyes widened and he quickly turned around to see his self proclaimed brother's teammate. What was his name again? Kuroko?

"Ah yes hello Kuroko."

"I was just on my way out when I saw you I thought I'd say hello."

Himuro looked down to see that Kuroko was holding a bag with a shoe box in it and he was holding a basketball in his other free hand.

"Hmmm, well I don't really feel like shopping anymore so mind if I tag along with you?"

Kuroko looked at him carefully and Himuro made sure to keep a friendly smile on his face. Kuroko finally nodded and left without another word.

Himuro followed Kuroko and smiled when he saw where the boy was leading him. When the walked into the restaurant Kuroko led Himuro to the counter.

"I want a large vanilla milkshake," Himuro was about to argue he wasn't going to buy this kid's food. "I'll pay you back, it's just that the lady at the counter won't notice me." Himuro gave Kuroko a weird look but decided to ordered for him anyways.

"Welcome to Majiba sir how may I help you?" The woman at the counter smiled.

"I'll have a… number 3 and my friend here will have a large vanilla milkshake." Himuro said while looking at the menu.

"Huh?" The woman said looking besides Himuro her eyes widened and she jumped a bit. "Oh! I'm sorry sir I didn't notice you!" The woman panicked and quickly typed in their orders.

Himuro laughed while Kuroko walked away to find a table. Himuro grabbed the number from the woman and followed after Kuroko.

"Wow thats great she didn't even notice you." Kuroko didn't say anything and just looked out the window. "Well whatever." Kuroko glanced his way but still said nothing.

"Well I…" Himuro trailed off a bit and Kuroko payed a bit more attention. "I wanted to say thank you." Himuro hated this.

"It's partially because of you that my relationship with Kagami is better."

Kuroko gave him a wary look.

"I won't lie, I don't like you."

Himuro was shocked, this quite kid was standing up to him. And he didn't even know why. Kuroko sighed.

"The fact that I can see that you're confused with why I don't like you is yet another reason not to like you." Kuroko glared in his direction. "Kagami-kun is my partner, and more importantly friend. I don't like how you threw that away for competition." Himuro gave Kuroko a indignant look he wasn't going to have this kid talk down to him.

"That being said, I understand."

What.

"It's hard having someone you respect so much be better then you in almost everything. I am no different from you Himuro-san. I too have made harmful decisions in the past." Kuroko looked to the side but he looked up to meet Himuro's eyes and Himuro couldn't look away.

"I'm not going to hate you, I couldn't, you mean a lot to Kagami-kun. I just don't want you to promise that you won't do anything stupid and ruin your relationship with Kagami-kun."

Himuro sent an approving glance Kuroko's way.

"I can see why Taiga likes you." Kuroko's expression didn't change.

"I promise I won't do anything to ruin our brotherhood again, I regret what I did in the past I was young and jealous. I'm sure you know the feeling."

Kuroko smiled at this. And Himuro felt something off with it.

"Hm."

At this point the waitress had arrived with their food. She placed it on the counter as Himuro and Kuroko had a stare off. When the waitress left Kuroko grabbed his shake and set money on the counter.

"It was nice talking to you Himuro-san I hope we can talk like this more in the future." Himuro smirked and watched the phantom leave.

* * *

 _Ahhhhh sorry everyone I haven't posted these past two weeks I was up in GA at SCAD (Southern College of Art and Design) for a summer program. Since I'm practically an adult I actually have to start thinking about colleges and stuff. So thats what I have been doing. But no worries I don't have any big responsibilities coming up anytime soon. So here is the new chapter. Which was really hard to write btw Himuro is such a hard character to get a grasp on and Kuroko defending his new team™ is my aesthetic_

 _Another thing I recently saw Suicide Squad and I loved it! I ship Harley and the Joker so hard (don't worry I'm pretty sure the movie is different from the comics so it's not as problematic, like it still is but no more abuse yay! plus the Joker is 100% whipped for Harley) another fun fact my mom wanted to name me Harley I think that would have been super weird._

 _Anyways enough rambling from me. See you next Sunday and please leave a review if you liked my stuff_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


	27. Alone - Kise

Kise thinks no one understands him. Kuroko is there to tell (kick) Kise off his high horse. He has friends and needs to realize it.

"Siigghhhhhhh—" Kise drew out his sigh obnoxiously and everyone on the team glared at him.

"Ooohhhhh—" Kise collapsed on the pull out stands and threw an arm over his face. Kasamatsu glared at there small forward and bit back a curse when he realized that it was his turn to talk to the moody blond due to the amazingly obvious jabs the other members were making in his direction.

Kasamatsu stomped over to the blond and glared even harder at the continuos moanings coming form the teen.

"What the heck are you whining about over here Kise?"

"Ohhhhhhhh sennpaii!" Kise sat straight up shoving his phone into Kasamatsu's face. "Look!"

Kasamatsu pushed the phone out of his face and wondering why they needed this so called miracle on his team. But he looked at the phone anyways and saw many messages from Kise complete with stupid emotions and exclamation points.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Kise?"

"It's Kurokocchi!" Kise looked down and quickly typed out another message and Kasamatsu was a little bit impressed with how fast he got it typed out. Once the message was sent his finished complaining. "He won't answer any of my texts!"

Kasamatsu pushed the thought in the back of his head that Kise sounded like a desperate girlfriend down.

"Well idiot he probably at school."

"Buttt it's been months! I haven't seen him since the Generation of Miracles split up to go to separate high schools."

Kasamatsu wasn't really paying attention at this point they only had about 30 minutes left of practice before class started after all.

"Well he probably doesn't want to talk to you anymore," Kasamatsu said dismissively. "I don't blame the guy." He said under his breath as he watched Kise start to tear up.

"Whattt meany! How can you lie like that Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu left Kise to cry alone at that point he had to practice since he didn't want that dumb cry baby to be the one to carry the team.

* * *

Kise frowned as Kasamatsu left and wiped away his fake tears. Hm. Kuroko doesn't want to talk to him. He didn't know why. They didn't leave on bad terms. That was just Aomine the idiot thought he was better then the rest of them just because he was a little good at basketball. Whatever Kise was way better then him and everything else and it wouldn't take long for him to be better at basketball too.

Kise set his phone down and got up to practice, when Kise saw Kuroko again he was going to destroy his team, Kise was pretty sure that Kuroko went to Seirin, and there baseball team must be bad because he had never heard of them before.

Kuroko would see that he was way better then Aomine and he would forget about that big ganguro idiot. Yeah. Kuroko wouldn't want to ignore him after that.

* * *

 _Ahhhhhhhh I just wrote this in like 15 min. Sorry if it's not that good but I gotta post it before 12am and its 11:48pm right now_

 _Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_


End file.
